Every Second
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Soundlessly, Akko covers Diana's lips with her own, drinking her in, knowing she'll never be able to do this enough times. If she could spend every second of the rest of her life kissing Diana, she feels it still wouldn't be enough.
1. Until Sunrise

**Yet another Dianakko fic... But this one is going to be mainly Years Later drabbles specifically, probably in no particular order!**

 **The idea behind this first chapter doesn't necessarily HAVE to be Years Later (for those who don't know of it), but you can totally read it that way! Diana and Akko are dating and only get to stay together a few nights a month (the AU belongs to theneonflower, so you can check their tumblr for more info!)**

 **If you choose to read this as a Years Later chapter, then it's set earlier during their relationship, when they are still students (though a year or so older than they are in the show), and all of this takes place before Diana gets seriously injured/scarred by the sorcerer. Basically, this takes place during simpler times ahaha**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Every Second

Chapter 1. Until Sunrise

"Di-a-naaaa..."

"I will only be a few moments longer."

"That's what you said half an hour agooo..."

With a pout puffing up her cheeks, Akko sits in the bed of their secret suite. Her eyes follow Diana as she walks around the room, looking over a stack of papers in her hand while heading toward several open books laid out on the lamplit tables.

Akko's been dressed in her pajamas and ready for bed since the sun went down. After all, it isn't often she gets to be alone with her girlfriend like this – only a few nights a month, in fact. She's been dying for _weeks_ to cuddle up next to Diana.

But her girlfriend is especially absorbed in her work this evening.

Akko considers it a miracle that she managed to convince Diana to change into her nightgown so she could feel a bit cozier while doing her work. Her hopes had been that Diana would be too comfortable to keep working.

But even half an hour later, she's still pacing about the room, barely finishing one thing before her thoughts take her down another tangent.

Akko's getting a headache just watching her. She knows Diana has a lot of work to do right now, but she can't help but feel a little envious of the attention Diana is giving to her papers.

Akko reaches her hands out and grabs at the air, as though doing so might pull her workaholic girlfriend closer to her somehow.

"Dianaaaa, pleeease. I've been dying to be with you all month. Please stop working and take a break. It's time for bed."

Diana stops her pacing and turns a guilty expression upon the brunette in the bed.

"My apologies," she sighs. "You know I have been anticipating this just as badly as you have, Akko. However, I will not rest easily if I know there is still work that needs to be done. But I truly am almost finished."

She picks up a book from the nearby table, scans the open page, and then retreats to the shelves where she keeps some of her most favored tomes. Akko crosses her arms and glares at the floor.

 _Why does she have to have all this work right now? It's not fair..._

Akko holds her tongue for a moment longer, hoping that if Diana can do what she needs to get done, she'll finally feel unburdened enough to come to bed.

Akko watches her pick out another book, then scurry back to the desk to take down a few notes. Akko whines in the back of her throat like an ignored puppy.

 _I know her work's important. And I know she'd rather get it done sooner and not later. But every second I get with her is so precious. Our time for tonight is already running out..._

She glances at the clock to find it's almost midnight.

Akko's about to explode. She has half a mind to throw the blankets off herself, storm over, take Diana by the hand, and lead her back to bed without hearing her protests.

She's seriously considering doing just that when Diana finally lets out an accomplished sigh.

"There. That should be all."

She taps the lamp, and the little sprite inside extinguishes its light. Standing from her chair, Diana closes the book she'd been reading, glances over the stack of papers one last time, and then turns her full attention to Akko; she can practically envision a tail wagging behind her.

Akko perks up immediately, her face brightening despite the lack of light as she reaches her hands out impatiently. Diana can't help but chuckle at the childish gesture.

"I apologize if I made you feel neglected," she says.

Akko can hear the genuine regret in her voice as clearly as she can see it in her downcast eyes. Diana makes her way to the bedside, now just inches shy of Akko's fingers.

"It's okay, it's okay~" Akko smiles. "I know you have a lot of important stuff to do. Preparing notes, studying spells, writing reports-"

"Oh! I'd nearly forgotten."

Diana had been _so_ close to touching the bed. She'd _literally_ been at Akko's fingertips.

But now, she quickly turns away as she remembers an unfinished report.

Akko feels like punching herself in the head for bringing it up. Her smile falls like a childhood dream shot out of the sky by adulthood's arrow of responsibility.

"D-Diana-!"

"This is the last thing I have to do. Truthfully."

Diana begins to head to the desk once again.

But Akko won't allow it. Not this time.

She lunges forward to the edge of the bed and grabs her girlfriend by the wrist.

"Nope!"

With this defiant declaration, Akko pulls Diana down onto the bed. Diana yelps as she falls backward, but lands softly on the mattress.

"A-Akko-"

"Nope!"

Stubbornly, the brunette pulls Diana completely onto the bed, then makes quick work of climbing over her. With her hands and knees planted on either side of Diana's body, she straddles her girlfriend and glares down at her with her cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk's.

"No more work tonight, Diana! Girlfriend's orders!"

"Akko, I assure you-"

But Akko doesn't give her a chance to finish. Without mercy, she flops down directly on top of Diana and hugs her into a deadlock position. She feels the breath fly from Diana's chest at the impact, but Akko refuses to loosen her grip.

"You're staying here! You're going to bed! Right noooww!"

"A-Akko-"

"Nope! I won't let you do more work tonight! You work too much as it is, Diana! You always have! All throughout our first semester, I don't think you ever slept more than two hours a night! You're always _doing_ something or _thinking_ about something! The only times you slept decent hours were once we started seeing each other, and that's only a few nights a month! I'm not gonna let you start losing sleep on those nights, too! So that's it! No more work! You're done!"

"I... meant to consent to your terms..." Diana rasps over her shoulder.

Surprised, Akko lifts her face from Diana's chest to look down into her eyes.

"Eh? R-Really? I thought you were gonna fight me on it for sure..."

"I will consent to your terms..." Diana repeats. "B-But I am finding it... somewhat difficult to breathe, Akko."

"Hah? Oh, s-sorry!" Akko loosens her grip on Diana's sides, but still refuses to let her up. She sinks down on top of her a little more gently this time. "I'm still not letting you leave, though."

"You have made yourself perfectly clear on that point," Diana sighs. "Very well. I suppose the report can be finished in the morning."

Akko nods, satisfied with the answer.

"Yeah. But right now, it's time for bed."

"At the very least, would you mind terribly if I were to make the request that you move yourself?"

"Mmm nope! Sorry, no can do. Not tonight, Diana. I think that report is a _bit_ too tempting for you."

Akko snuggles closer into her collar. Diana rolls her eyes.

"You truly have so little faith in me? You can be quite stubborn yourself, sometimes."

"Not as stubborn as you~"

Diana can't find a comeback for that. So she admits defeat and lets thoughts of the report fall away into the unimportant parts of her mind where she may revisit them in the morning.

However, being crushed to the bed with her arms pinned to her sides as she is, Diana can hardly envision herself sleeping soundly in this position. Therefore, with a bit of effort, she slips her arms free of Akko's immobilizing embrace and brings them up to rest across her back and shoulders instead.

Akko has to admit this feels nicer for her as well. Diana starts threading through her hair, stroking up and down Akko's back gingerly.

Akko's missed this _so_ much.

She savors the feeling, knowing it will have to last long enough to hold her over for another month until she can feel it again.

"Aaaahh~ Dianaaaa~" Sighing, she closes her eyes and all but melts against her. "Mmn, this is your plan, isn't it? To... catch me off guard... make me fall asleep, then sneak back to your reports..."

"Of course not," Diana murmurs. "You make it sound as though I am having an affair."

"Sometimes it feels like you might be... Cheating on me with paperwork..."

Though it's meant mainly as a joke, Diana feels a slight pang in her chest at the comment. She squeezes Akko around the small of her back.

"I apologize for making you feel that way. It was never my intention."

"Mmm no, no... I'm sorry, too." Akko lifts herself up a little and gazes down into her pretty blue eyes. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad about it."

"But I am glad you expressed your true feelings on the matter. Thank you for allowing me to know how you feel. I will do my best not to upset you like this again." Diana slips one hand up Akko's side, to her shoulder, then around to cup the side of her face. "I truly do treasure my time with you. Every moment. Every second, Akko. You understand that, do you not?"

"Of course I do." Akko dips her head down, brushing her nose against Diana's. Her bangs tickle her girlfriend's brow, and Diana blows up at them playfully.

Soundlessly, Akko covers Diana's lips with her own, drinking her in, knowing she'll never be able to do this enough times. If she could spend every second of the rest of her life kissing Diana, she feels it still wouldn't be enough.

Diana kisses back quietly, but with a subtle fervor that demonstrates how she's been longing for this just as eagerly as Akko has.

Their mouths move together - softly - pushing and pulling as they continuously deepen the contact and then let it become lighter.

After a moment, Akko pulls back, her eyes shimmering with a fondness only Diana will ever see. Akko nuzzles into her fluffy white hair, burying her face in her shoulder. She inhales deeply, letting Diana's familiar scent fill her lungs: ink, feather pens, and a bit of pixie dust.

Diana takes the moment to breathe her in as well. While Diana smells more of paperwork and indoor tasks, Akko smells of earth, fresh air, and freedom.

Diana loops her arms around Akko's back and spreads out her fingers, pressing Akko as close to herself as possible

"Every moment..." she whispers. "I truly do mean it, Akko. Every moment, every breath, every heartbeat... When you are not with me, they all seem rather unimportant - of lesser value. Only when I am with you do they all truly seem to have _meaning_."

Akko nods into her shoulder and lets out a long sigh.

"Yeah... I feel the same way, Diana..."

It's true. Only at times like these does time matter to them the most. They cherish the time they have together, and yet are painfully aware that it is constantly dwindling, running out, that before much longer, they will have to be apart once again.

But breathing comes easier when she can feel Diana breathing with her. Her heart only feels content when Diana's is thrumming up against it.

Akko relishes those feelings now, for absolutely all they are worth.

She stays as still as possible for a while, slowing her own breathing so she may feel every part of Diana. Lying on top of her as she is, Akko enjoys the rise and fall of a ride she gets with every breath Diana takes in and releases. Beneath her chest, she can feel Diana's pulse thumping, its steady pace slowing bit by bit as Diana allows herself to relax.

This is how Akko can tell Diana's truly stopped thinking about all the work she still has to do tomorrow. Her mind stops racing, her breathing slows, and her pulse drops, until she's simply enjoying the present moment.

Diana's hands continue to trace lazy patterns all over Akko's back and sides, combing down through her hair. Akko kisses her cheek, then her lips once more.

"Diana?" She nuzzles her girlfriend's nose, peeking down at her as Diana opens one eye. "Are you okay? Should I move after all?"

Diana smiles and reaches one hand behind Akko's head, pulling her down for another soft kiss.

"I have changed my mind. I am fine as I am."

There's something comforting about having Akko pressed close to her like this. Her weight is a gentle, grounding pressure, somewhere between a blanket and a shield. Nights like these are some of the few when Diana feels _safe_.

Akko holds a kiss to Diana's brow.

"Okay."

She brushes her cheek against Diana's and settles her head over her shoulder, nestling close. Diana holds her so she won't slip off, grabbing one of the covers and pulling it up over Akko as much as possible.

Akko snuggles closer to her girlfriend, savoring the way their bodies naturally fit together. The blanket Diana pulls onto her back is appreciated, but all the warmth Akko will ever need is coming from the girl holding her so tenderly tonight.

Akko lets her ear rest at the junction between Diana's neck and shoulder, where she can hear her pulse beating strongest.

Diana lets out the last of her deep sighs for tonight. As her chest deflates, Akko sinks down with her, wiggling a bit before finally lying still.

Diana pets through her hair for a while longer, rubbing little circles over her back. At last, she kisses Akko's cheek before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Akko. I love you."

"Mm, night, Diana... Love you, too."

Quietly, sleep covers them with its combers.

Morning will mean they'll have to part ways.

But from then on, time will only be on their side, counting down until they can be together once again.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is going to be where I'll put all my Years Later oneshots and drabbles from now on! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review!**


	2. Late At Night

**I had a particular idea for a long time, but it was too complicated to do all on its own, so I just sort of partially-incorporated it into this story. I won't explain too much right off the bat, but just read first and ask questions later, and I think you'll understand. We're just gonna jump right into it.**

 **Set in Years Later AU of course~ They are married by this point.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 2. Late At Night

They've been traveling together, Diana and herself, mainly for the sake of the former's research. After all, with her intentions to become the next headmistress of Luna Nova one day, Diana's work never seemed to end.

They had stumbled across a small, peculiar village that seemed somewhat untouched by time. The architecture is old-fashioned, as are the clothes the people wear. The town overall seems a little unkempt, save for the pristine church buildings.

Diana has already muttered her misgivings to Akko about towns that are strictly religious.

"Typically, they do not favor or condone the use of magic," she'd told her in a murmur. "The townsfolk here seem very welcoming, to almost a suspicious degree."

And those very concerns of hers had been what prompted Akko's attempt at reassurance.

"Aw, come on, Diana! They seem like nice people!"

And so, Diana had bitten back the rest of her misgivings so as not to impede on the fun Akko was having.

They meet a group of people dressed in long robes outside one of the churches, all with the same book in their hands, reading passages out loud. Akko greets them with a smile.

"Good afternoon! My partner and I are on a journey gathering research about magic history! Could you tell us if this town has ever encountered magic?"

The men and women gathered before her all look up with narrowed eyes. She gets the feeling most of them might spit at her, until one kind old man silences their grumbles.

"Say, lass. Ye two young ladies wouldn't happen to be... witches, would ye?"

Akko chuckles.

"Ahaha, what, did the hats give it away?"

"Akko." Diana firmly grasps her arm and pulls her back a pace. "It would be best if we leave."

"Oh, but hold on!" the old man says quickly. "Ye wanted to learn about the magic of this town, don't ye? Well, we don't really use magic anymore, but I can give ye the rundown of how it used to be. I'm sure it'll be vital information for yer studies. What say ye?"

Akko bites her lip, then looks back to Diana. Her partner barely shows it, but Akko can discern she's highly anxious about all of this. Akko smiles calmly at her, while addressing the old man.

"Well actually... sorry, sir. But maybe it's best if we get going-"

"Akko!"

Diana's warning cry comes too late. Akko can feel the yank on her sleeve, but something hard slams against the back of her head, and in a split second, everything goes black.

And the next thing she knows, she's in hell.

Or maybe, she'd _rather_ be there than... wherever _this_ is.

Everything is dark. The only light comes from hundreds of candles, held between the hands of faceless, chanting, black-robed figures. She can't make out any of the words they're saying, but they're all around her, muttering, chanting.

Wincing, Akko finds herself on the floor with her hands chained behind her back.

It's then she's able to see the massive pile of sticks, and the large wooden stake towering above herself.

Tightly bound to it with bruising chains, entirely helpless, is Diana.

Akko feels her heart screech to a halt.

"D...Diana...?"

Her voice carries out only a little, but Diana still hears it. Wearily, she lifts her head.

Akko can see the agony in her eyes. Her voice rises up to an outraged scream.

"W-What's going on here-?!"

Her panicked cry interrupts the ritualistic chanting around herself. Frantically, she tries to sit up. But a heavy boot crushes her back down. Cruel, rasping laughter has her leering defiantly up into the wild, beady eyes of that old man.

"Ye wanted to learn this town's history of magic, eh? Well how's about I show ye _exactly_ what we like to do to witches and the like?"

He steps off of Akko and instead turns to the massive stake. Diana watches him with terrified eyes as he approaches, still cradling his candle carefully despite his vicious words.

"Ye know lass," he says, grinning briefly back to the witch on the ground. "Ye were supposed to go first. But yer partner here _insisted_ it be her. So we happily obliged."

Akko shoves herself up by the shoulders, gritting her teeth.

"Let her go!"

The old man turns back to her. Only now does Akko realize he never had a face. Just his beady, crazed eyes are visible in the darkness. She can't see it, but she can hear the maniacal smile in his words.

"The way I sees it... doesn't matter who goes first. So long as we feed our master the blood of witches, we'll stave off his wrath either way!"

He stops right in front of the pile of sticks surrounding the stake. The chanting of the cult around him becomes louder, more eager.

Akko is petrified as she listens to his mad words.

"No!" she screams. "Let her go! You don't have to do this!"

"Ay, lass," the old man laughs. "I'm afraid it's too _late_."

And with that, he drops his candle into the pile of sticks.

Immediately, the entire pile catches fire, hungry red flames leaping up towards Diana.

" _Noooo!_ "

Akko shrieks and staggers to her feet. She tries to run, but someone trips her, and she crashes back down to the floor.

She hears Diana screaming in agony. The crackling of the flames and the chanting only grow louder to drown out her cries.

Akko lifts her head and watches as the flames leap higher, searing Diana's boots and catching on her robes. They latch onto the stake and creep up the length of it, searing the ends of her hair and scorching her back.

Akko feels a burning behind her own eyes.

"No! Stop it! _Let her go!_ "

She wishes her tears could douse the fire.

But no one makes an effort to stop this. They all just watch, chant, grin...

Akko doesn't know how, but she manages to move her hand along the small of her back, turning her belt until her fingers brush against the handle of her wand. They hadn't taken it from her. She can still fight.

She first breaks the chains suppressing her wrists, then leaps up to take aim at the flames. The best spell she can think of in that split second is a barrier, which she projects around Diana, keeping the flames at bay.

But although the burning stops temporarily, Akko quickly realizes she's trapped her partner in the toxic smoke. Diana begins to cough violently, hacking on the deadly black fumes.

But before Akko can create water, the mobs are on top of her.

They grab her, kick her, wrench her wand from her hand. The barrier breaks right before her eyes.

And the flames swallow Diana whole.

Nothing but her last terrified wail remains.

Akko's screams pierce through the chaos, louder than everything else combined.

" _Diana-!_ "

"Akko!"

"Haah-!"

With a gasp, Akko's eyes fly open, and the nightmare vanishes all at once. She's back in her room – _their_ room – and it's warm and quiet

Diana is right here beside her, her blue eyes wide, scared, and brimming with tears.

"Akko..." She swallows thickly, and rests both hands on Akko's shoulders. She tries to keep her voice steady, but it breaks a little. "I-It is all right. You are safe."

Akko can barely breathe. A cold sweat coats her skin now as the last fragments of those horrible images begin to dissipate.

But through it all, Diana never disappears. She's always here. Always...

"D... D-Dianaaa..."

The way her voice stammers, then drags Diana's name – the way a frightened child whines – breaks Diana's heart. A sharp pang jolts through her chest at the sight of her wife like this.

Gently, Diana eases herself down over her, wrapping Akko in her arms, shielding her with her own body. She trails tiny, light kisses across her forehead. The tears she can't stop with her lips, she wipes with her fingertips.

"I am here..." she breathes. "Everything is all right, Akko..."

She can feel her trembling, shuddering like a child lost in a blizzard. Diana presses her weight over her very carefully to keep her still.

Akko lifts her shaking arms and locks them around Diana's back, pulling her down with a fragile desperation. She needs to feel her, needs to know she's all right.

Diana's weight is a grounding pressure against her chest, one that offers a steadier pulse in contrast to Akko's frantic one.

Diana wreathes her fingers through Akko's hair, caresses her cheeks, and kisses her forehead. Over and over again, she whispers and kisses her.

"It is all right... I promise..."

Akko just can't stop crying. She'd been so _scared_.

It had been one of those nightmares where she'd truly _felt_ every single thing. And when her paranoia kicks in, everything is twice as suffocating.

After a moment, Akko's condition remains worrisome, so Diana opts to try something else.

With great care, as though she were moving a frail newborn, Diana sits up, leans back, and pulls Akko up into her arms.

Akko's so weak from the fright of it all that she can barely sit up, but Diana supports her back dutifully. Lightly, she runs her fingers over Akko's chest and collar to assuage whatever pain she can.

Akko whimpers.

"D-Diana..."

Hearing it sends a rush of fresh tears down Diana's cheeks as well. She wipes her face briefly, then coaxes Akko to open her eyes and look at her.

"I promised you, did I not?"

Akko swallows past the thick lump in her throat, but nods. Diana tenderly kisses the bridge of her nose, then lays them both back down in slightly different positions.

Diana knows all too well that the nightmares they both suffer from often result in the other person meeting a horrible fate.

With Akko's help, Diana herself has managed to make it through all the terrible things her nightmares have shown her. Diana suffers from them more frequently than Akko does. But when it's Akko, she seems to be more deeply affected.

Luckily, by now, Diana knows what she can do to help.

She lies herself down on her back, and coaxes Akko to rest her head on her chest. With one hand, Diana cradles here there, and with the other, she pulls the blankets up over Akko's back to provide a sense of security for her.

"Hush..." she whispers. "I am all right. Listen..."

She hugs Akko's back a little more tightly, though the hand in her hair remains ginger with its motions. Akko curls into her, hugging her wife's sides as she cries into her nightgown. But she does as Diana advises and listens.

Past her own sobs, Akko can make out an unmistakable sound. A pattern, a rhythm, a beat.

Diana's heart thumps beneath her ear – quiet, persistent, steady with its familiar extra pulse. It doesn't stop. Even after Akko has fought her sobs away, Diana's pulse remains.

She's all right. She's alive.

Akko's jaw trembles, and a weak, broken wail tumbles out. But unlike before, it's not a fearful sound. It is one of relief.

"Diana... Diana..."

"Shhh..."

Diana strokes her fingers repeatedly through Akko's mussed hair, tracing patterns over her shuddering back.

Usually by now, Akko has calmed down. But Diana can tell this nightmare had been worse than all the ones before it, because Akko is still choking on her tears.

Diana believes that, considering the immense distress Akko has been forced to suffer through tonight, the least Diana herself can do is combat it with something of her own.

She's still a little rusty, but she has faith in her voice, even in the middle of the night.

She clears her throat pointedly, and holds Akko a little tighter.

Then, a different sound begins filling the room.

It is a soft, comforting melody, a lullaby hummed by a voice that could compete with angels. It is soothing, serene, almost nostalgic in a sense.

Akko can't help but feel she's heard this song before, and though she can't remember where, she's always loved it.

She can feel the vibrations of Diana's voice in her chest. She can hear the tune of that gentle melody as her voice travels up and down the octaves in a slow, controlled pace. Her breathing is strong and supported, yet somehow airy at the same time. Her jumpy heartbeat sets a rhythm, and the song keeps to it perfectly.

Akko doesn't even realize her own tears have finally stopped. She just focuses on Diana.

The fingers in her hair continue threading.

The palm on her back continues tracing.

The pulse beneath her ear continues beating.

The song enveloping the room continues dancing.

Soon, the hum dwindles, and with the next verse, Diana adds in the words. The lyrics are laced with magical phrases, words that paint pictures in the air as she sings.

Awestruck, Akko watches the images play out before her eyes, matching exactly what Diana sings.

She sees blue mermaids swimming with leaping dolphins, golden fairies dancing alongside twirling birds, purple unicorns racing across open planes...

A new rush of fresh emotion overcomes her, gently pushing back the hurtful ones, lapping them away like the waves of the ocean.

Akko has seen magic shows before in her younger years.

But she thinks Diana's little song bests even Chariot's biggest performance, in its own way.

Akko watches and listens until she can't possibly keep her eyes open any longer. She feels one last kiss being planted on her forehead, then settles herself against Diana's chest.

She falls asleep to the hum of her song and the beat of her heart, both mixing perfectly together to create a unique lullaby of their own.

Only when she knows Akko has fallen asleep does Diana finish her song. The magics fade, but the remaining sparkles rain down over them both in a dazzling display of glitter.

Diana lets out a long, peaceful sigh, and hugs her wife closer.

"Rest well, Akko."

And she does.

They both do.

* * *

 **A/N: I'd originally wanted to make that nightmare situation a real thing in one of my fics, but I never thought of a good enough way to end it, but cutting it off as a nightmare works fine. And since my fics have recently tended to involve Akko comforting Diana, I felt this was a good opportunity to reverse it a bit.**

 **Pleas review!**


	3. Heart And Mind

**An idea sparked somewhat from the events of episode 12, but I had to change it up a bit in order to work with this AU. You'll see what I mean. But other than that main idea, this involves a lot of fluff~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 3. Heart And Mind

Akko can feel her consciousness creeping in early this morning, while their bedroom is just barely touched by the faintest glow of sunrise. She doesn't open her eyes right away, but rather allows her senses to come back to her.

Before anything else, the sensation of warmth floods through her – the blankets, the sunlight, the overall comfort of the bed she shares...

And of course, Diana.

There is absolutely nothing in the world that can make Akko feel quite as warm as her wife can.

She listens first to the sounds of Diana's reserved, quiet breathing, but knowing there won't be much time left before they have to leave this heavenly bed prompts Akko to blink open her eyes.

Diana is lying on her side with her back turned to Akko. Even though they always fall asleep in each others' arms, it isn't uncommon for them to end up separate by morning. Akko can't help but muse to herself that Diana turns away from her unconsciously because she's already preparing for the next day's work even before she's aware of it.

But Akko still has a bit of time to be alone with her this morning, and she's not going to let it go to waste.

Slowly, she shifts her arms and legs, letting the prickles of stiffness melt away until she can feel her limbs once again. When she's able to, she sidles herself closer to her sleeping wife. Not wanting to wake her before she needs to be woken, Akko is very meticulous in moving her arms around Diana.

She slips one beside her neck, between the space of where her head meets the pillow, and drapes the other across her upturned side. Akko presses herself close to spoon her, resting her chin on Diana's shoulder, her cheek cushioned by that soft, wavy white hair. A raspy, contented hum vibrates in the back of her throat as she half-sighs and relaxes against her wife.

It's moments like these that seem the most surreal. After all, the moments they share together just before they will inevitably have to part ways and start the day's work are some of the most precious.

Akko savors everything.

As the milky sunlight slips in through the curtains, it bathes Diana's form in a diaphanous glow, almost angelic.

Akko takes in the beautiful sight of her, using her eyes to trace the outline of Diana's figure, up the rise of her shoulder, then down the slope of her side.

She closes her eyes for a time, allowing her sense of touch to take over.

She feels the slight movement of Diana's body as she breathes, her ribs pushing ever so slightly up against Akko's palm before sinking back down. Akko can't help but hug her closer.

Diana's heartbeat thumps in her neck, and Akko can feel it clearly through her scarred back as well, enough so that it fans out against the top of her chest.

Akko has long-since gotten used to the irregular rhythm.

There's a part of her that still fails to believe Diana survived the first attack, let alone the second. Despite the time that's passed, both are still rather fresh in her mind. Akko can still relive them both in vivid detail. She shudders.

Just recalling the memories of those devastating days is enough to bring a stinging sensation to Akko's eyes. She squeezes them shut, not willing to cry first thing in the morning. If that's what Diana wakes up to, she'll only fret.

So for both their sakes, Akko takes a deep breath, reminding herself that Diana is alive and well and safe in her arms.

She nestles into her shoulder, focusing on her beloved wife, longing to be as close to her as possible. Her ring glows faintly beneath the blankets as she moves her hand up Diana's stomach and settles it there.

For a while, Akko is still. She allows the pace of Diana's breathing and the rhythm of her pulse to calm her, put her mind at ease.

She'd committed Diana's arrhythmic heartbeat to memory many years ago. And every time Akko has asked her about it since then – which had been quite a few times – Diana has always insisted that it doesn't bother her, let alone hurt her.

Akko feels it might hurt _her_ more than it hurts Diana. Not her heartbeat itself, but the things that had caused it to become like this.

Akko wishes that, if only for a day, she could give Diana her pulse back.

 _After all... it's my fault it's like this now..._

Even though Diana has told her countless times that she's never for a second blamed Akko for the actions of the ones who had harmed her, Akko can't help but suffer from that guilt. Even though she was not directly responsible, she believes she might've been able to prevent the attacks at the very least.

 _Just once... why couldn't it have been_ me _instead...?_

She feels that prickling sensation again, and pushes the thoughts away. Times late at night and early in the morning are when her mind is most prone to such vulnerable thoughts; when she's yet to eat or move much or focus her attention on her work or her students.

 _Dang it... I don't wanna waste my time with her thinking about that stuff. It won't be much longer before she has to wake up..._

So Akko does her best to forget all else other than the here and now.

She hugs Diana around her stomach and collar, pulling her in to her chest. Akko presses close to her back, sharing all the warmth she can manage.

It's at this point when she notices a minuscule change in Diana.

It's such a minor alteration that no one other than Akko – who has spent so much more time being close to Diana than anyone else – would notice.

It's just a _slight_ increase to her breathing and heart rate, but Akko can recognize it right away. These are the telltale signs that a nightmare is about to take hold of Diana.

Defiantly, Akko squeezes her wife as if to shield her from such dreadful things.

 _Like hell I'll let that happen to her if I can help it._

Akko pulls herself away from Diana, then gently rolls her onto her back. She wastes no time in patting her shoulder very gently, calling for her with a soft, calm voice.

"Diana?"

Akko watches and waits as her wife stirs, making a small whimper in the back of her throat. Akko thumbs her cheek, then kisses it.

When she pulls away, Diana's eyelashes are fluttering, until a vibrant sky-blue is revealed. For a second, she remains in the haze sleep has left behind before clarity and recognition fill her gaze.

"Akko..."

Akko offers her the warmest smile, just as a ray of sunlight slants in and turns her brown hair chestnut.

"Morning." She dips down to kiss her wife's lips briefly. "Are you okay?"

Diana can tell she was about to experience a nightmare. Her heart is still beating rather thickly, but the worst of it has been avoided.

"Yes. Thank you, Akko."

She reaches up, loops her arms around Akko's neck, and pulls her down.

Akko can't comply quickly enough, nuzzling herself into Diana's nightgown, laying her ear over her heart.

For a moment, both of them are quiet. Diana gets her bearings and begins thinking about the things she needs to do today, while Akko waits until Diana's pulse has returned to its usual unusual pace. She stays there for as long as she can, until she feels Diana give her back a soft pat.

"It is time to get up."

Akko moans.

"Noooooo..."

"My apologies."

Diana kisses the top of her wife's head, then gently peels Akko off herself. Akko does her best to keep clinging to her nightgown, but eventually admits defeat.

Once she's finally managed to get herself on her feet, she helps Diana make their bed, then begins preparing breakfast in the kitchen while Diana showers.

Despite the somewhat rough start to the morning, it feels like today will be just another ordinary day. And Akko is more than willing to welcome it.

* * *

Once she's finished teaching her classes for the day, Akko will more often than not head to Diana's office and wait for her to finish her work before walking with her back to their room.

But today, Akko has something else on her mind.

Of course, it is still in relation to Diana - because her mind is very rarely ever _not_ occupied with thoughts of her cherished wife - but today she heads back to their room rather than Diana's office.

She pauses at the miniature library – four, double-sided shelves' worth of books that Diana set up herself.

Akko scans the spines of the books that are so neatly and rigidly organized by author, content, and language. She isn't certain of what she's looking for exactly, but she has a general idea.

Of course, it would be infinitely easier simply to ask Diana directly, but Akko doesn't want to talk about this yet, especially if there isn't actually a spell or incantation for the thing she has in mind.

She pulls out a few books and leafs through the pages, looks over the indexes, and ultimately puts them all back one by one. She does this for about half an hour, and she begins to feel more like her wife than ever before.

"Speaking of which, I should probably go get her soon before she overworks herself..."

But Akko decides to try just one last book.

The title reads " **Complex Comprehension of the Magical World** ".

She pulls it out and looks for something that might be relevant to her intents. She glances over the index, then finds a chapter that catches her eye.

After the chapters on the _Complex Comprehension of Flaura_ and _Complex Comprehension of Fauna_ , there is a chapter on the _Complex Comprehension of Fellows_.

Akko turns to that page and scours the paragraphs, from the spell itself to the results it will bring.

"This should work. This might be it."

She pulls the ribbon on the book's spine into that page to mark it, then slips it back into its place on the shelf.

She doesn't plan to propose the idea to Diana tonight, or on any other school night. But perhaps when the weekend approaches and they have a bit of free time.

With her decision made, Akko bolts to the door and dashes down the hallway to Diana's office to pick her up. Literally.

As soon as Diana permits her entry, Akko rushes over to her desk without regard for Diana's paperwork, and with a zealous cry of her name, picks her right up out of her chair and twirls her.

"Dianaaaa~" she sings. "School is over! You're all mine again once the final bell rings, remember~?"

With her feather-pen still in-hand, Diana stares over Akko's shoulder down at the unfinished signature she'd been writing. She smiles hopelessly and hugs her wife in return as best she can like this.

"Yes, that is what our agreement was," she concedes. "However, would you allow me to finish just this final page I am working on?"

Akko mulls it over with a hum, then sets her back down.

"Okay. But as soon as you're done, we're gonna go have dinner."

"Yes, of course."

There had been times in the past, mainly Diana's first few weeks as headmistress, when she'd overworked herself to almost a dangerous point. And this had been even when Akko was with her.

Before Akko had made herself known, it had all been much worse.

Back during a time when Diana had believed Akko to be gone, she'd nearly worked herself half to death multiple times, nearly drowned herself in it so she might forget the pain Akko's absence had left in her heart.

But a lot has happened since then.

She and Akko now have the aforementioned agreement – that as soon as the final bell rings, Diana will stop working, unless it is for rarer outstanding cases of extremely critical importance. Diana has held true to that agreement for several months already, and both she and Akko have enjoyed much more tranquility, better health, and improved levels of energy during this time.

Once Diana finishes the paper, as promised, she puts everything else away and follows Akko down to the cafeteria. They've made it a habit to eat dinner with their students as often as possible, save a few special occasions when they choose to be alone.

For now, Akko pushes thoughts of the spell she'd found to the back of her mind, fully intending to tell Diana about it when the weekend draws near.

* * *

Of course, Diana can tell when there's something on her wife's mind.

No matter how skilled Akko believes she is at concealing her secrets, Diana sees right through her every time now for all the times she'd failed to do so in the past.

Akko only keeps her plans to herself until the next day at lunch when Diana casually calls her out on it.

"Tell me, Akko. What has been on your mind since yesterday?"

And Akko nearly chokes on her potato salad. She smacks her chest while Diana pats her back more calmly, until Akko can speak for herself.

"W-What? I have no idea what you're-"

And Diana just gives her _that look._ Akko admits defeat with a sigh.

"Fine... There's... There's this spell I wanted to try out with you. I was gonna wait till this weekend to tell you though, cuz I didn't want you to be swamped with work and stuff."

"A spell?" Diana raises an eyebrow with interest. "This is new. You do not typically make these kinds of requests. May I ask what kind of spell?"

Akko purses her lips and hums.

"It's... I think it's something that will help us... understand each other a little more."

Diana's expression remains to be one of surprise.

In all their months of marriage, on top of all the years they had been together beforehand, she was under the impression there was little left they had to understand about one another.

They knew everything – _everything_ – about each other. They knew things the other didn't even know about herself.

But this doesn't mean Diana is opposed to the idea of potentially learning more about Akko. She longs to become as close to her as possible, in _any way_ possible.

Therefore, with a smile, she nods. She reaches out to take her wife's hand, left with left, their rings clinking together softly.

"Then I would very much like to give it a try with you."

Akko's eyes light up.

"Really? W-Well we can discuss it more later. You can decide if it's something you think you might wanna try or not. We don't have to."

She never wants to make Diana feel like Akko is forcing her to do something she might not want to do. She doesn't want to insert the sense that Diana is _obligated_ to do this.

But Diana reassures her with a gentle kiss to the cheek.

"Do not fret. We shall look over the spell when we have the time, and we can decide from there."

Relieved, Akko nods.

"Yeah. Okay!"

Diana pulls her into a brief hug, and Akko can feel their hearts beating together again for just a few seconds.

When they part, Diana gets to work on dabbing a napkin over her wife's lips, while Akko chuckles sheepishly.

* * *

When the week finally comes to an end, Diana finishes all of her paperwork early on Friday night, and surprises Akko by arriving at their room before Akko can even leave to come fetch her.

Delighted, Akko hurries over to hug her tightly, peppering her with kisses. Diana enjoys the moment in her arms before drawing attention to the matter they've been waiting all week to explore.

"Now then, please show me the spell you had in mind."

Akko takes a step back and nods.

Keeping hold of her wife's hand, she guides Diana into the bookshelves and goes directly to the tome she'd marked. Akko has been looking the spell over every day just to ensure it's the one she wants.

Diana notes which book it is right away as Akko pulls it out.

But she doesn't open it right away. Instead, she leads Diana back to their bed, where they both remove their boots, then sit down, leaning back against the pillows and headboard. With the book between them, Akko opens it to the designated page and points out the spell she'd found.

Together, they read over the description passage:

 _"The Complex Comprehension of Fellows: This spell will not alter the physical appearance of the participants, but rather will alter the other conditions of their forms, primarily internal. It is meant for brief usage, which will allow participants to gain a better understanding of one another without the risk of losing their own identity._

 _This spell is most typically used in the medical field, allowing doctors to temporarily experience the pain of their patients in order to make a proper diagnoses. Additionally, it can be used in the cases of better understanding those with disabilities or impediments who cannot properly express their emotions or ailments on their own._

 _Participants need merely to join hands and cast the incantation as follows : Contrefique ilu Vamorna. The spell will be broken once contact is relinquished."_

Akko has already memorized the passage, so she finishes looking it over much more quickly than Diana does. She squeezes her wife's hand a little anxiously as she waits for her to finish.

"S-So... what do you think...?"

Diana doesn't look up at her just yet. Both she and Akko take a moment to think it through.

It is a spell that requires nothing more than physical contact and an incantation.

However, it will result in very major effects, even if they are only temporary.

In performing this spell, they will be letting everything be laid bare for the other to experience.

Of course, there is little left for them to learn about one another. After all, they have cast the spell that reveals the strength of the connection of their very _souls_ , a spell that has such a low success rate that most people tend to avoid it for fear of unfavorable results.

But they are among the few who had been successful. Their souls and their hearts are bound together more closely than most others, and more uniquely than any others.

But although they have been and continue to be entirely open about their feelings and their troubles throughout their relationship, there are certain things they simply cannot expression to one another, even if they might like to.

Those things exist on a much more organic level, one that can't be explained - only experienced. And this spell will allow them to do just that.

Their desire for closeness is embedded in an innate desire to understand one another, to connect with one another in a way no one else ever has or will be able to.

This proximity they seek is one that doesn't stop at the physical touch, but goes beyond to something much more spiritual. They long for a connection even more unbreakable than the one they already share, a connection that will allow them to become ever closer.

They want to know what the other is feeling, even when she cannot express it properly herself.

They want to know what it is they might be able to do in order to help, in order to provide comfort for one another in a way that might not have been possible previously.

Akko curls her fingers amongst Diana's even more tightly as she waits for a response. At last, her wife lifts her face, her eyes shimmering, her smile soft.

"I believe we should try it."

Akko dips her head and leans forward to rest their foreheads together.

"Okay."

"However, not now," Diana says. "Tomorrow might be best, after we have both eaten and had some time to prepare ourselves."

"Yeah. That sounds good."

So for now, Akko puts the spellbook aside on the nightstand, and the two of them go about their evening routine.

They head back out to have supper with their students, before retiring to bed once again.

Akko opens her arms to her wife, and Diana holds her around her back, resting her head at the crook of her neck. Akko hugs her close, her cheek cushioned both by the pillow and Diana's silky tresses. She rests one hand over Diana's hip, and the other over the scar on her back.

They often make a habit of switching sleeping positions like this. Whenever Akko is the one being held, she feels protected. But just as much as she enjoys that feeling of security, she likes returning the favor and making Diana feel safe as well.

She holds her wife close to her chest, petting through her wavy hair until Diana mumbles her goodnight wishes and falls asleep.

This is something still fairly new to Akko.

For the longest time, Diana would never allow herself to fall asleep first. She always felt she needed to go last, to ensure everyone else – or in most cases, just Akko – was taken care of before herself.

But since their marriage, Diana has become comfortable enough to fall asleep first, and Akko is very glad for that.

She watches over Diana, until she can feel the weight dragging at her own eyelids.

At last, Akko lets sleep take her to the place where Diana is.

* * *

Weekend mornings are their favorites.

They laze around in bed without worries about the consequences, tangling themselves together beneath the bed sheets, exchanging kisses, hugs, and massages.

For a time, Diana pampers her wife, running her hands all up and down Akko's sides, absolutely spoiling her with kisses and gentle touches. Akko feels she might fall back asleep from it all, but she wants to stay awake to experience this bliss to the fullest.

Diana traces her fingertips with featherlight touch along her sides, then caresses her hair as she kisses her cheeks in turn. She combs through Akko's bangs, dips down to kiss her shoulder, then her lips once more.

Akko sighs and whimpers through it all, feeling so relaxed she can barely keep her eyes open.

But she wants to see Diana with her hair frazzled from sleep, her clothes ruffled, her eyes still glazed with that little bit of laziness she never displays at any other time.

Akko loves this side of Diana very much. There's a certain charm to her less formal and more honest self.

After an hour or so of being spoiled, she decides it's time to repay the favor.

Akko pulls Diana down into her arms for a moment, coddling her, then gently turns her over until she's lying on her stomach. Akko sits up and leans over her, pressing her palms to her stiff back and shoulders in the beginnings of a massage.

Diana is always a very professional, very serious person. But these are some of the _very_ rare cases when she can't help herself.

Little moans of contentment and whimpers of bliss work their way out of her lips as Akko rolls her palms along her back, kneading her fingers into her sides. She giggles whenever Diana makes one of those irresistible little sounds, which only serves to embarrass her further, and causes her to bury her face deeper into her pillow.

Akko presses down gently on Diana's lower back, then begins making her way up her sides, over her ribs, and back to her tense shoulders to help them loosen up. Diana squeaks again, and Akko laughs.

"You are just too _cute_ , Diana!"

And Diana huffs into her pillow.

"You are... certainly being unfair this morning..."

"Heehee, but you deserve this~"

Akko continues her massage, though is always subconsciously certain to avoid putting too much pressure on Diana's old wound. She's always nervous that the slightest touch in the wrong way could hurt her, so she takes extreme care when moving her hands over that area.

Only once she's felt every last drop of tension leave Diana's body does Akko finally stop. She lifts Diana up a little and turns her over onto her back now, then dives in to nestle into her chest. Giggling, Akko rests her weight lightly on top of her.

"Hee~ Diana, your heart's beating so quickly again~ Is it because I said you were cute?"

"W-Would you please be quiet for a moment..."

"Okay, okay~"

Akko relishes the feeling of being cuddled up close to her for as long as possible. Diana feels the blush fade from her cheeks, but the second her stomach rumbles, it comes right back. Akko laughs until her own stomach growls even more loudly. Diana smirks and paws her off.

"Come, then. Let us eat."

"Kaaay~"

They tidy up the bed, and then make their way to the kitchen to start preparing a meal.

Their weekend morning routine is a peaceful one, especially since Diana has no specific tasks to oversee or tend to at the time.

They take their time eating together, as Diana scans the newspaper that was delivered to their room. Out of habit, they change not into their usual teachers' uniforms, but into robes that are still professional enough should any of their students see them today.

However, once they have completed all the most basic tasks this morning, Akko realizes the time to try out the spell together is drawing nearer by the minute. She almost wishes she hadn't eaten first, because her stomach is beginning to flip.

It doesn't take long for her wife to notice her discomfort. Diana puts down the newspaper she'd been looking over and walks calmly to Akko's side, putting an arm around her back.

"Are you having second thoughts on this? We do not have to go through with it if you have changed your mind."

Akko chews her bottom lip and leans into Diana's touch.

"N-No... I still want to. I'm just nervous."

"And what is there for you to be nervous about? It is a very simple spell, might I remind you, and you are now a very experienced witch, Akko. And I do not intend to sound so arrogant when I say this, but you will be casting this spell together with _me_."

Diana smiles and tilts her head. Akko cracks a smile too.

"Yeah. You're right. It's not like it can go wrong or anything."

"Be mindful of what you say," Diana advises her. "No spell is ever guaranteed to go smoothly. I merely believe the two of us have a rather high success rate. After all, we did succeed with a spell _much_ less likely to bear favorable results." She raises her left hand, where her ring is glowing softly. Akko lifts her left hand as well and lightly bumps their rings together.

"Yeah. You're right."

"Even so, should you have any doubts, we do not have to go through with this spell," Diana reminds her. "It is not a necessity."

"I know. But I still want to. If it'll help me understand you in a way you might not even be able to explain otherwise, then I'll do it." Akko cups her cheek and kisses her briefly. "But it's the same to you. If you don't wanna do it, you have to tell me, Diana."

"I have no misgivings about this," she assures. "The spell will end once we break contact, so we may cancel its effects whenever we like. Should even a few seconds' worth of it prove to be too much for either of us, we can simply let go."

"Yeah." Feeling more confident about it now, Akko decides it would be best to try it sooner rather than later. "Do you wanna try it now?"

"That would be fine."

So Akko leaves her side only for a moment to fetch the book they'd read over yesterday. Diana waves her over to the bed, knowing they might both be a bit more comfortable there.

They kneel down on the mattress, facing one another. The spellbook is open between them and turned sideways so they will both be able to read.

Akko takes in a few deep breaths first. She's never seen this spell cast before, let alone done it herself. She isn't sure what to expect from it, despite the description the book gives.

Diana, on the other hand, seems rather calm about it. After all, being the headmistress, she's experimented with many, many spells, so the prospect of casting a new one – particularly with Akko – excites rather than worries her.

But she can tell Akko is still at-odds about this, and Diana doesn't want to pressure her into it. She waits patiently for her wife to get her bearings, then reaches out to tap her shoulder.

"Akko. Are you certain about this? I am confident it will be all right, but if you are truly that concerned-"

"No. We can do it." Akko straightens her back and puffs out her chest. "Whatever happens, we'll look out for each another."

Diana nods.

"Then are you prepared to begin?"

Akko holds up her hand in a gesture that asks Diana to wait a second. Leaning forward, Akko cups her wife's face and pulls her into a kiss.

They've made it a habit to kiss one another whenever they need to part ways, even if it is only to teach their classes. After all they have been through, they have learned not to take one another for granted.

So they are sure kiss one another before doing _anything_ now, just in case it might be the last time they could ever do so.

Diana returns the kiss tenderly, letting it last as long as Akko needs it to.

When they part, Diana draws her wand with one hand, and upturns her opposite palm. Akko draws her wand as well, then slips her free hand into Diana's, curling her fingers around her wife's wrist.

She closes her eyes again and takes one more moment to collect herself. She can feel Diana's pulse beneath her fingertips, calm and steady, even when it jumps from the arrhythmia.

Diana gives her hand a squeeze, asking Akko if she is ready. Akko reopens her eyes just to take in the sight of Diana one more time before they commence the spellcasting.

They cross their wands, read over the spell, and then speak it in unison:

" _Contrefique ilu Vamorna!_ "

There's a rush of adrenaline despite the fact that they are merely sitting in bed. The magic flows out and swirls around their wands, taking on a bluish color.

Both witches close their eyes and concentrate, allowing the magic to do as it will. Their grip on one another tightens just a little – almost defiantly – as the spell begins to take effect.

For Diana, it is truly a shocking experience.

A heavy sense of anxiety washes over her, prickling in almost a static-like manner, covering her from head to toe. She shudders, but soon realizes this emotion is not her own.

This is what _Akko_ feels. Not only just right now, but... _all_ the time.

Diana had been thinking Akko would give her a feeling of elation, freedom, liberation of sorts, a lack of all the responsibilities Diana herself must tend to.

It takes her a moment longer to realize why she is experiencing this.

 _She feels this anxious all the time... not because of her work or her secrets... but because she is constantly worried about me..._

It's something she can't help, either.

Suddenly, pieces of foreign memories flash through Diana's mind.

She... She can see herself. Through _Akko's_ eyes.

She watches the sorcerer impale her, watches the blood pour out, watches herself almost _die_...

Then she watches it all over again when Croix had betrayed her, running her through from behind.

She watches herself fall into a puddle of blood, and feels as Akko desperately tries to heal the wound in her own chest.

These are the things Akko can't help but remember seeing every day of her life. Even when she _knows_ Diana is all right, her mind lapses back to these memories, and there's nothing she can do to stop it.

Diana's mind is a jumble of emotions – panic, terror, more anxiety.

But her mind isn't the only thing affected by the spell.

Something in her chest changes as well.

The spell allows all internal conditions of the first person to be experienced by the second participant.

Diana can feel her heart changing.

The pulse she's gotten used to over the many years since she'd nearly been killed now begins to alter, beat by beat.

Soon, the arrhythmia is gone. Simply vanishes.

Her hearts beats freely now.

It is a little more lively, like it once used to be; like Akko's _still_ is.

Her body jolts at the alteration.

In these later years, it has gotten used to how her heart has come to be.

But there is still some part of her that remembers how it had been _before_ the sorcerer's attack.

Her body is conflicted in trying to decide which pulse it prefers now – the one from her younger years, or the one from her present ones. It feels both wrong and right at the same time.

As she is now, however, Diana is finding it slightly difficult to breathe. She squeezes Akko's hand as tightly as she can, just to ensure her wife is still here with her.

Only a foot away from her on the bed, Akko is experiencing her side of the spell.

Where she had been jittery about all of this before using the spell, now she is feeling much calmer. She instantly recognizes this as Diana's natural confidence and conviction.

But along with that comes an almost crushing weight on her shoulders.

Akko feels like she needs to go do something right now. Anything. She has so much _work_ to do...

Akko knows this is how Diana often feels. Although her physical demeanor may not always crack under that pressure, her body still feels the effects of that stress every day, no matter how subtly.

Diana's stress manifests itself differently than Akko's does. Rather than making her feel jumpy, it settles quietly over her back and chest, exerting a faint, but constant, amount of pressure.

Diana has told Akko about her past and her family, but even now, Akko can see some of those memories; the times her parents had yelled at her, and the times they had presented her with quiet anger, the times she almost _wished_ they would yell instead. Summers spent alone studying instead of playing, nights locked in her room training herself how not to cry...

She watches herself get struck in the back by Diana's own spell, and a sickening sense of nausea grips her stomach.

And then the most debilitating agony of all.

During the months when Diana had believed she'd lost Akko forever.

The pain is so great, Akko nearly chokes. It consumes her, until she feels like she can't breathe...

Akko could never feel these things before, only imagine them.

But now, she seems to be living them for herself.

All of Diana's loneliness, her fears, her pain. It all swirls around her heart.

And her _heart_ -

Akko's pulse is no longer her own. It slows down, thumps several times, and then jumps without warning. Akko gasps out loud when it happens.

That is what ultimately urges Diana to open her eyes and break the silence that's fallen between them.

"Akko..."

When Akko hears her wife's voice, she too, opens her eyes.

The faint blue glow of the spell is still surrounding them, light and airy despite the weight and pain they are both experiencing now. Tears are dripping down Diana's face, and Akko realizes the same is happening to her.

Akko clings to Diana's wrist until their fingers start turning pale. She doesn't even know where to begin.

"D-Diana... your heart..."

It jumps again, and Akko flinches. Diana swallows, her voice taut.

"Let us cancel the spell."

"N-No! Not yet..."

"Akko-"

" _Please_..."

She wants to feel it more. She wants to understand the pain Diana hides – be in consciously or not – on a daily basis. She wants to _share_ that pain, and relieve Diana from it, if only for a moment.

Diana understands that much. She is content to tackle Akko's pain for herself. Hers is much more mental than it is physical, and Diana has always had a very strong mind.

Likewise, Diana's pain is more physical, and Akko has always had a more capable body.

Their hands stay connected, and their wands remain crossed. As the seconds tick by, both witches begin to get used to the other's internal conditions.

Diana gets accustomed to the fretful thoughts running through Akko's mind.

And Akko gets used to the extra beat in Diana's heart, and the ache that fills her chest and back.

Though they suffer different pain, there is one aspect that is similar to them both.

They mainly see themselves in the other's mind.

Akko's thoughts of Lotte and Sucy lead back to Diana, and Diana's thoughts of Hannah and Barbara lead back to Akko.

Always each other.

But by now, Diana can tell Akko is nearing her limit. They had promised to cancel the spell should they think it best for the other person's wellbeing. Diana believes it is time to end it.

But when she releases Akko's hand, Akko keeps a firm hold on her wrist.

"No... wait..."

Diana tenses. She fears if Akko gets too accustomed to this, she might relapse once she goes back to normal.

"Akko," Diana says sternly. "This is enough-"

"No... There's something else..."

Akko shakes her head, then lifts her tearstained face.

There is misery reflected in Diana's eyes. _Her_ misery.

But that isn't the only thing.

Once all the pain has surfaced and been laid bare, something else really does follow it.

They feel it at the same time.

The stifling loneliness and anxieties begin to melt away, little by little.

Something much calmer replaces them.

It is a mutual warmth, one they can both feel equally now, despite having their bodies somewhat switched.

It makes them each feel safe.

This is love.

Each one of them gives it the same way she receives it – with all her heart and soul.

They can both feel it now, filling their chests, gently pushing aside all of the other hurtful things. It does not mean to eradicate those feelings, as they are parts of Akko and Diana as well. Rather, it lessens their effect, makes them less painful, bit by bit.

This is something they can both feel equally. The love they harbor for one another is much stronger than anything else they have felt. It is stronger than Akko's guilt, and stronger than Diana's loneliness.

Now, they are able to breathe a little more easily.

Akko loosens her grip on Diana's hand, but they do not let go yet.

It almost feels as though they are back to the way they were before they cast the spell.

Because the love is the same for each of them.

They do not need the spell in order to experience how the other feels, because it is already the same as she herself feels. If not for the extra beat in Akko's chest, and the lack of it in Diana's, they might've thought the spell had cancelled.

But before very much longer, their eyes meet. With the pain mostly gone, something much more tender takes its place.

They agree it is time to stop.

They uncross their wands and let go of one another's hands, and the blue glow of the spell fades.

Instantly, Akko can feel her heart turn back to the way it's always been. She puts a hand to her chest, admittedly relieved that it's back to normal.

Diana, too, is strangely relieved to have her own pulse returned to her. Akko's had felt familiar in a sense, but she's gotten so used to the irregularity of her own that it only feels right to her now.

For a moment, both of them simply hold their chests, breathing a little heavily, tears still running down their faces. It feels like they've just woken from a shared dream, like none of it had been real, even though they can both clearly feel the remnants of it.

Without saying a word, they let their wands fall aside as they throw their arms around one another, just as they burst into tears.

"D-Diana..."

"Akko..."

Akko squeezes her wife as tightly as she can, her hands fanning out over Diana's back to cover the scar beneath her clothes.

"Diana... I'm... I'm _so sorry._.. I didn't c-come back to you sooner... I-I... I knew all along it was hurting you, b-but... I-I never thought... it was _killing_ you..."

Diana sobs into her shoulder at the mention of those memories. It all happened a few years back, but it doesn't feel so far away now.

"N-No... you did what you thought was best, Akko. I am merely grateful... to have you back at all..." Diana cradles one hand behind Akko's head, and pulls her in by the small of her back with the other. "I... must apologize... Because of everything that happened, y-you are plagued by paranoia... A-And there is nothing I can do to help..."

Akko shakes her head vigorously.

"N-No! Th-That... that isn't true, Diana. You _do_ help... You _are_ helping. Every day. Just being here..." Akko exhales a shaking breath as more tears pool down her cheeks. "I... I just..."

"No," Diana whispers. "There... there is no more need for apology."

Akko sniffles and swallows hard.

"Y... You're right..."

Because in what's left behind in wake of all those sorrows is something much kinder. Something neither of them needs to be afraid of.

Diana leans herself back against the headboard and pulls Akko into her lap, readjusting her hold on her. Akko clings to her shoulders, cuddling into her neck.

A calmness begins to overcome them now, the return to normalcy after such a peculiar experience. At the very least, they are both warm and safe in each other's arms.

They stay that way for a while, the still-open spellbook sitting beside their wands a little ways away. Diana can feel Akko shaking slightly, and she tightens her hold on her.

"Akko? Are you all right?"

"Y-Yeah!" she sighs. "I'm fine. Just still... trying to take it all in..."

"I understand."

Akko lifts her face a little to kiss her wife's lips.

"But... I'm glad we went through with it."

"As am I."

Diana allows Akko to settle against her for a while, and both witches close their eyes.

They rest, just for a short while, absorbing everything they had felt, seen, and learned about one another.

Only the sounds of rumbling stomachs rouse them both again. Diana chuckles, running a hand back through Akko's bangs.

"Let us go eat. I believe it will do us well to walk around a bit."

"Yeah."

They climb off the bed and put their wands away. Akko closes the spellbook and places it back in its proper place on the shelf before putting on her robes.

Once they are both ready, Diana offers her hand.

Akko doesn't let go all throughout dinnertime.

* * *

By the time they are back in bed together that evening, Akko is still thinking about everything she'd experienced.

Diana can tell her mind is still occupied, because Akko is rather distracted as she lies beside her now, nestled into her shoulder. Diana pets through her hair, humming softly.

"Akko, please tell me what is on your mind. Perhaps I can assist you in some way."

Akko pulls away and smiles up at her.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm sorry I'm so distracted. I just don't wanna forget the things that I felt today. I wanna commit it all to memory so I can understand you better."

"Do not feel as though you have to do that," Diana murmurs. "The things you felt are commonplace to me. They are most likely things I do not even notice. But if _you_ should dwell on them too much, they might cause you distress."

Akko lets out a conflicted sigh.

"Yeah... you're right."

"Though I can understand why you would want to cast this spell," Diana sighs. "I believe I am more worried about you now than I have been previously."

"Eeehh? You're worried about me? Why?"

Diana looks away for a moment. She slips her hands up across Akko's shoulders, then ruffles the top of her head.

"Your mind is... so occupied. You fret about me far too much, even when it is not your intention to..."

Akko shudders just a little bit. It's true that she's become rather paranoid now, considering all she'd seen happen to the person she loves most. If she's not careful, her mind will take her back into those dark places and horrifying memories. She shakes her head again.

"I'll be okay," she mumbles. "I'm more worried about you..."

"Me?" Diana blinks. "Why in the world?"

Akko fidgets and bites her lip.

"Well... doesn't your wound still hurt? It kinda felt like it did..."

Diana seems truly puzzled.

"Not at all. I have not felt any pain in weeks now."

"...Really...? It felt that way to me..."

"Because you are not accustomed to it as I am," Diana explains. "My body has built up an immunity to that pain. It no longer affects me."

"B-But it's still _there_ , isn't it?"

"If it is, I do not take note of it."

That seems to make Akko feel a little better. She cracks a small smile, but only for a second before it fades again.

"Then..." Akko fans her fingers across Diana's collar. She can just barely see the pink scar peeking out from beneath her nightgown. "What about your heart? That doesn't hurt either?"

Diana kisses her brow.

"Certainly not." Diana cups Akko's face, so their eyes lock. "You need not fret about any of those things, Akko. I promise you."

Akko sniffles, and a tear drips from each eye.

"Then... it's the same for you, Diana. You don't have to worry about me, either."

"Well... I have my doubts that either of us will simply be able to stop worrying..."

"Yeah..."

"But perhaps, now that we understand one another just a little more accurately-"

"-we have a better idea of what we could do to help!"

"Precisely."

Diana brushes her wife's tears away as Akko sidles a little closer. They share another kiss, one that's slower and deeper this time. The contact lingers even when it's over.

Diana coaxes Akko closer, altering their positions from last night. She trails kisses along Akko's hairline and temples, making a tender effort at easing her troubled mind.

In turn, Akko places a kiss at the base of Diana's throat, and rests her head against her chest. That familiar heartbeat thrums beneath her ear, one that's exclusive to Diana and no one else.

Diana cradles Akko's head to her chest, her fingers idly braiding her hair, rubbing down her back and shoulders. Akko hugs her around her sides, closes her eyes, and relaxes against her. Diana lets out a long, steady breath, keeping her close.

This works best for the both of them.

Like this, Akko can rest her head in every sense. The rhythm of Diana's heartbeat eases her mind, and gives her something comforting to focus on.

And Diana doesn't feel quite so bothered by her dissonant pulse when she knows Akko is benefitting from it. She curls her arms around Akko's shoulders and closes her eyes, murmuring words of affection into her hair.

"Goodnight, Akko. I love you so much..."

Akko replies sleepily, but with just as much feeling.

"I love you too, Diana. More than you'll ever know..."

"Hm... I think I may have an idea."

"Me, too."

Akko lifts her head, silently asking for one last kiss. Diana gladly complies.

At last, they settle against one another, and let the night lead them off into slumber.

They find that, after they have overcome troubles as they had today, sleep comes easier, and much more peacefully.

* * *

 **A/N: I'd gotten this idea from episode 12 with the mirror changing Akko's appearance. I'd wanted to do something similar in Years Later AU with them. But I realized that the mirror in the show only changed Akko's outward appearance, not her internal conditions, which is what they need to swap in this fic (since they are plagued by mental and heart-related issues).**

 **So I had to improvise and concoct a new spell for this, where they keep their outward appearances and swap internal conditions to understand each other better. So basically, it's the opposite of the mirror.**

 **I just really love the idea of having them bear each other's pain for a second. As I said, Akko has always had a more capable body, and Diana has always had a stronger mind. So for Akko to bear Diana's physical pain and for Diana to bear Akko's mental pain for a moment was a concept I was excited to mention.**

 **I'm not sure what I'll have for these two next in this AU, but keep an eye out!**

 **Please review!**


	4. Forgiven

**All previous chapters of this fic take place later in the AU, after Akko comes back from her time in hiding. But this one actually takes place earlier on, right after Diana is awarded the title of Headmistress and right after Croix attacks her.**

 **After that incident, as soon as Diana is better, she and Akko get married right away, performing a very rare ceremony to determine whether or not they are truly soulmates. It has an extremely low success rate, so most couples never bother, but Akko and Diana succeed and are married that night.**

 **You can find Neon's comics about all of this on their blog in the Years Later AU tag!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 4. Forgiven

It was the most emotional day of Akko's life.

Only a week earlier, Diana had been officially crowned Headmistress of Luna Nova.

One week...

That's how long she'd been in the hospital after Croix's attack.

The images are still vivid in Akko's mind. When she reflects on that day – one of the best days of her life that had turned into one of the absolute worst – she can still recall every last detail.

The way Diana's smile had contorted in sheer agony.

The way the crimson had started seeping through her clothes all at once.

The way she'd fallen, with nothing more than a strangled breath on her lips.

The way she'd trembled as she'd nearly died in Akko's arms a second time.

Twice it's happened now.

Only Akko hadn't been as helpless the second time as she had been the first.

She'd managed to close the wound and stop the worst of the bleeding long enough for the nurses to arrive.

But it was twice now.

 _Twice_ that she'd watched the love of her life nearly die.

She wasn't about to risk it happening again.

Therefore, after staying by Diana's side every second of every day of her hospital stay, Akko had discussed things with her. As soon as Diana had woken up and been able to speak properly, Akko had clasped her hand and blurted out past the sobs.

"Let's get married!"

Diana couldn't agree more quickly.

They completed the spell that night, as soon as Diana had been discharged.

Their closest friends had made a dress for Akko, while Diana's dress had been prepared many years in advance by her own mother. Diana's only regret that night would be that her mother wasn't there to see her wear it.

Their wedding dresses were stunning pieces of intricate lace and fabrics. They had dressed separately, then cried upon seeing one another before preparing for the ceremony.

Their friends had waited anxiously outside.

It was somewhat of a forbidden spell due to the complex emotional demands it had of its casters. And its painfully low success rate deterred most from even trying.

But Akko and Diana had nothing to fear.

Because they _knew_.

They'd known from the very beginning what the ceremony spell had later confirmed.

That they were made for one another. Mind, body, and soul.

They'd kissed there for the first time as wives.

But Akko was certain not to have them linger for too long. She knew Diana was still very weak after only just being discharged that evening.

And so they had exchanged rings, and completed the soul-binding spell of true lovers.

After returning to their friends, they'd all congratulated the newlyweds. Hannah and Barbara had burst into tears, while Lotte had to duck her face into Sucy's shoulder. Sucy got as close to emotional as Akko had ever seen.

After thanking their old teammates and wishing them well, Akko had taken her wife's hand and led her back to their room. They'd changed out of their wedding dresses and carefully stored them away...

Presently, Diana is just closing their closet door when she feels a pair of arms around her stomach. Akko nuzzles into shoulder.

"I'm so happy..." she sighs. "I'm so, _so_ happy, Diana..."

Diana turns herself slowly and loops her arms around Akko.

"As am I, Akko."

"Heehee. Wife. You're my _wife_ now, Diana! _My_ wife!"

"And you are mine."

"I love this!" Akko squeals, squeezing her a little tighter. "I love _you_ , Diana!"

In her glee, she picks Diana up and twirls her around just once before setting her back down again. Diana chuckles, moving her hands to cup Akko's cheeks so she may kiss her again.

Without even breaking the kiss, Akko angles herself properly so she may pick Diana up once again, this time bridal style.

It's only fitting, after all.

Like this, she carries her over to their bed so they can begin their first night together as a married couple.

Akko lies her wife down with great care, ensuring Diana's head is supported by the large pillow. She leans down and kisses her nose before hurrying over to flop down on her own side of the bed. Akko sidles herself beneath the blankets and drapes her arm across Diana's stomach, nestling into her shoulder.

She just keeps mumbling. "Wife... my wife..." over and over again.

Diana smiles and pulls her close, curling and uncurling her fingers through Akko's hair.

But it's been a long day for the both of them. Diana is still sore after everything that had happened, and she's more than willing to sleep now. It's been a week since she'd last gotten to sleep beside Akko properly like this, after all.

Akko's missed it just as much. She's just glad to have Diana out of the infirmary.

A small yawn on her wife's part has Akko peeking up at her.

"Sleepy?"

Diana blinks, but it seems difficult for her to lift her eyelids a second time.

"Quite..."

Akko lifts her head to press a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Then sleep. It's been a long day. It's been a long _week_." Carefully, Akko lays herself partially over Diana in a loose embrace, making sure to keep the majority of her weight off of her. She holds a kiss to each of her eyelids to encourage Diana to keep them closed. "Night, Diana. My wife. I love you so much."

Diana hums softly, still getting accustomed to the new word. She repeats it back to Akko.

"Goodnight, Akko. My wife. I love you as well."

They settle in whatever way is most comfortable.

Akko uses Diana's shoulder as her pillow, fitting perfectly into her side.

Diana maintains a loose embrace around her back. She replays the memories of this evening in her mind to help ease her thoughts. She tries not to think about Croix, about the pain.

Only Akko.

Seeing her in that beautiful white dress, more stunning than ever before.

Hearing her cast the ceremonial spell, pouring every ounce of emotion into her actions.

She remembers that feeling of their souls dancing together amidst the magic, the feeling of Akko slipping the glowing ring onto her finger where it still glows now, next to the one Diana had fitted on her hand in turn.

She wishes she was well enough to stay awake longer, to appreciate it all more. She knows Akko would've liked that, too.

But being unable to celebrate now just gives Diana all the more reason to plan something out for the near future.

She can already hear Akko breathing deeply, fast asleep at her side.

Diana makes as many plans as she possibly can before all the thinking wears her out and turns her consciousness over to slumber.

* * *

Diana isn't sure how long she's slept for by the next time she wakes, but the room is still dark and quiet with night.

She's woken to a pain in her chest.

Of course, it's nothing new to her. Ever since the Sorcerer had pierced her through years earlier, she's suffered sporadically from chronic chest pains.

Naturally, the second, more recent attack over the same old wound would only make things worse.

There's a pressure on her chest, weighing down over her ribs, almost crushing her breastbone.

With a sharp gasp, Diana's eyes fly open. Her sense of touch is overwhelmed by the dull pain beating in her chest, but when her vision focuses, she understands why. The faint glow of her new marital ring illuminates just enough for her to see by.

In her sleep, Akko had shifted somewhat, until her head now rested directly on top of Diana's chest. Right where the wound is.

Diana grimaces, biting her lip. Akko's rested like this a thousand times in the past, and it had never bothered her before.

But now, because of this new overlapping wound...

Simply inhaling hurts, and it's even more difficult to exhale. Diana's chest isn't strong enough to move like it needs to, not under the weight of this agony. With every strained breath, her heart slams harder and harder beneath the pressure.

Weakly, Diana slides her hands onto Akko's shoulders. But shifting her even an inch brings more pain. Diana chokes as another surge of agony tears through her chest.

She hadn't wanted to wake Akko, because she knows the situation will only terrify her.

But she doesn't have any other choice now.

Diana strokes her trembling fingers across Akko's cheek and calls for her:

"A-Akko..."

It's a combination of things that wakes her.

When Akko's thoughts come back to her, the first thing she registers is sound.

And there's a _lot_ of it.

Diana's heart is pounding so hard and so loudly that Akko can physically feel the pulses against her cheek and as far down as her neck. Her wife's breath is clipped and weak, and her voice is even more so.

"Ah-kko..."

With a terrified gasp, Akko lifts her head, bracing all of her weight on the mattress rather than her wife.

"Diana?!"

She only has the glow of their rings to see by, but that's enough.

Beneath her, Diana is sweating, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Her eyelids flutter shut as the hand that had previously been on Akko's cheek now falls limply to rest at the center of her chest.

Akko immediately realizes what's happened.

"Diana? Diana?" Her voice rises in a panic, almost to the point where it's a shriek.

Akko slides one arm beneath Diana's shoulders and lays the other hand over her stomach. She can still feel her heartbeat, even there. Frantically, Akko rests her hand beneath Diana's ribs, not high up enough to aggravate her wound, but still at a place where she can apply a bit of pressure over her pulse.

Diana hasn't been able to speak yet, so Akko just encourages her to breathe all she can.

It's all so familiar.

After the first attack years earlier, Diana had suffered from many episodes like this, often in the middle of the night due to nightmares or stress. Over time, the number of attacks had gone down.

But now, with this reopening of her old wound, it's all coming back with twice as much force.

"N-No..." Akko pleads. "Not again... _please_ not again..."

Something must hear her prayers. Because this attack doesn't last for very long.

Now that the weight is off of Diana's chest, the pain begins to subside. Her breathing and heart rate slow, until she's able to open her eyes once more.

"Akko..."

"Oh, thank goodness..." Akko leans forward to bump her nose against Diana's and several of her tears drip down onto her wife's face. "I'm sorry, I-I'm so sorry-"

"No," Diana whispers. "It was not your fault."

"But I did this!"

"In your _sleep_ , Akko. You never meant for it to happen." Diana finds her wife's hand and squeezes it firmly. "You blame yourself for too much already. Too much that is not your fault. Do not add this onto the pile."

Akko shakes her head and more tears fall.

"B-But I... o-on our _wedding night_ -"

"Akko." Diana waits until her wife has opened her eyes once again to meet her gaze. She wants Akko to listen. "It is best for it to have happened tonight. This was a very minor incident. Now we know the limits. Isn't that so?"

Akko chokes out another sob, her eyes barely able to stay open.

"Y-Yeah... B-But I just wish it didn't have to happen..."

"But it did-"

"A-And I'm so _sorry_ -"

"-and it was _not your fault_ , Akko," Diana finishes. "Nothing was ever your fault. None of it."

Akko knows she isn't just talking about tonight's incident anymore. She's talking about everything Akko blames herself for. Everything since that Sorcerer reared his ugly head.

Diana knows it is easier for Akko to blame herself rather than to blame others.

But not for things as awful as these. Akko already bears too great a burden. Diana won't allow her to take on anymore if she can help it.

As her wife continues to cry, Diana reaches up her arms and pulls Akko back down beside her. Akko flinches and shies away.

"D-Diana..." she whispers. "Wh-What if I hurt you again? I'm... _I'm scared._.."

To hear her say something like that.

That she is too afraid now to even _touch_ her pains Diana more than her wounds ever did or could.

She can feel Akko resisting, trying to push herself away.

"Akko, _please_ -"

Diana knows she can't afford to let Akko run. If she leaves now, her guilt will consume her. Diana doesn't know if she'd ever come back.

Therefore, she uses all of her strength to cling to Akko's clothes. She doesn't like to think she's restraining her against her will. Diana knows keeping her here now will be for Akko's own benefit.

"Akko, listen to me."

"B-But, Diana-!"

"It is our wedding night!" she blurts.

Her piercing blue eyes say the rest:

 _You cannot leave me. Not now._

And Akko stops fighting.

 _H-How could I be such an idiot...?_

"No..." Akko whispers. "O-Of course I'm not gonna..." She sinks back down onto the bed, huddling up against her. "I-I'm so sorry..."

Diana is about to tell her once again that there is no need for her to be. But instead, she tries something else.

"You are forgiven, Akko."

And this time it's different.

Telling her there is no need for her to apologize had only ever halved Akko's guilt.

But to let her know she is forgiven all but erases it completely.

Diana knows that saying this to Akko means she is forgiving her for crimes she didn't ever commit. Diana knows her wife isn't guilty of anything.

But in _Akko's_ mind, she is.

Diana has always thought of things from her own perspective.

But now, thanks to how closely their souls have been bound, now she is beginning to understand Akko's viewpoint. Telling her she is forgiven, even when she isn't truly at fault in the first place, provides a sense of relief Akko's never really had before.

"Th-Thank you..." she whimpers. "Thank you, Diana..."

Breathing out, Diana wraps both arms around her.

"I love you, Akko. And I know you love me just as dearly. I _know_ you would never hurt me. Certainly not if you could help it."

Akko sobs into her collar.

"N-No, n-never! I-I never meant to-"

"I know," Diana whispers. "And that is why everything is all right. We are both still here together, are we not?"

Akko sniffles and manages to lift her tearstained face.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Akko..." Diana cups the side of her wife's face, allowing the glow of her ring to illuminate her watery chestnut eyes. "Akko... My precious wife. You are far too selfless. Far too pure. What I ever did to deserve you, I will never know."

Diana presses a long, soft kiss to her wife's lips.

Akko's little hiccups begin to fade away. The guilt and fear go with them, until all that's left is Diana's unbridled love.

Akko basks in it like she might bask in the sunlight on a bitterly cold day.

"M-Me, either..." she whispers. "I-I don't know what I ever did to deserve you Diana, but I'm not gonna question it."

Gently, she lowers herself down for another kiss.

But this time, Akko coaxes Diana to change her sleeping position. For fear of something like this happening again, Akko wants to have her own weight be beneath Diana's.

She lies herself down on her back and Diana curls into her side instead, resting her head over Akko's chest and closing her eyes.

Akko's heartbeat is one she'll never forget.

It's perhaps a beat faster than the trademark concept, and Diana believes that's because Akko is always so enthralled, so excited. Despite all that's happened, she's always had dreams to fulfill, and all of them come from her heart.

Diana sighs, the tension leaving her body little by little as she relaxes against her.

"Wife..." she murmurs again. "My wife."

She hears Akko's heart flutter in a little dance of joy.

"Yeah!" Akko sighs. "I'm your wife. And you're mine~" She hums contentedly, with all the bad things behind them for tonight.

Diana closes her eyes as she feels a kiss on her forehead. Akko hugs her around her back, her fingers tracing gently over her scar.

"I love you, Diana. I love you... _so_ much..."

"I love you too, Akko. Far more than words can ever express."

Of course they say it as often as possible.

But their love isn't bound by simply the word itself.

Their love is something they can feel, something they breathe, something they live every single day.

Sometimes it hurts.

Sometimes it scares them.

But it always prevails.

* * *

 **A/N: I figured something like this would happen, Akko accidentally hurting Diana so soon after she was injured again. And since Akko's already paranoid and plagued by memories of the first attack with the Sorcerer, she's even more tense now.**

 **Neon says the spell they cast for their marriage ceremony has a psychological affect on them both as well. Since they are so closely-bound now in every way, they are more affected when the other person is in pain, (hence the huge mess when Akko leaves Diana a year later) and they suffer more themselves when the other person suffers.**

 **But I wanted to address the change in Diana's 'forgiveness' of Akko. I hope I explained it properly in the fic itself, but telling her "it's fine" might not help Akko. Letting her know she is _forgiven_ is something very different, and eases Akko much more effectively, erasing her guilt rather than just lessening it.**

 **Also, I had a theory about Diana's mother making dresses for several of her birthdays before she passed away. I like to think she was working on her wedding dress as well.**

 **The following chapter will be back to the usual timeline in this AU (after Akko comes back to Diana after being in hiding). And it will be fluff to make up for the angst of this chapter~**

 **Please review!**


	5. The Warmest Night

**I promised I'd do some fluff for this chapter to make up for the previous one, so here it is! Involving Cerus, one of Diana's familiars in Years Later. This is back to taking place after Akko returns from her time in hiding. But she hasn't gotten to formally meet Cerus yet until now.**

 **You can find art of Cerus on Neon's blog in the usual tag!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 5. The Warmest Night

After her brief hot shower, Akko needs to change clothes as quickly as humanly possible.

She shivers all the way through the process, teeth chattering as the cold raw air hits her wet skin, pulling on her warmest, fluffiest robe. The air in the bathroom is still pleasantly humid, but she needs to brace herself to step back out into the main room.

When she finally does, another blast of cool hits her. It's been colder than usual these past few evenings, even for wintertime.

"Geh... makes me wanna just curl up and hibernate... Now I understand why animals do it..."

And it must've been even worse outside where it was actually snowing. Akko's counting her blessings that she gets to stay indoors this evening with her wife. She pulls her towel through her hair as she makes her way to the bedroom, sighing heavily as she finally enters.

"Dianaaaa~ I'm ready for bed. I hope you're-"

Akko cuts off when she finds their bed vacant. She looks to Diana's desk, but she's not there either. She finally spots her by their closet.

Pulling out a cloak.

Diana looks back to her and gives her a helpless smile.

Akko shakes herself off like a wet dog and rushes over.

"Oooh no no no no no! What do you think you're doing?! It's waaaay too cold for a patrol tonight! You'll freeze!"

But Diana merely slips her white cloak around her shoulders and begins to fasten it in place.

"I have to go, Akko. I have a shift."

"But why? You're the headmistress! Don't we have guards and night watchmen for that?"

"We do," Diana affirms. "However, you know as well as I do that the staff partake in our fair share of duties. That does not exclude me."

"But! At least the faeries and trolls have an immunity to cold!"

"And I have Cerus," Diana replies. "I will be just fine, Akko. It is only for an hour."

Dismayed that she won't get to cuddle up next to her wife like she'd hoped, Akko wraps her arms around her and wails.

"Nooooo... Don't leave me, Dianaaaaa... We'll _both_ freeze!"

Diana pats her wife's back and presses a kiss to her cheek.

"Unfortunately, we both know it is unavoidable. I must go. However..."

Akko perks up at the sound of Diana's thoughtful tone.

"What's up?"

Diana smiles.

"It is not often I have night patrol with Cerus rather than my broom. And whenever I have in the past, you've either been busy with your own patrols, lesson plans, or you've already fallen asleep. Therefore... why don't you come with me tonight, Akko?"

"...Eh? EH?!" She jumps back a pace, her jaw nearly hitting the floor. "M-M-Me? C-Come with _you?_ "

Diana quirks an eyebrow.

"That is what I said. Why is it such a strange offer? If it is because you do not understand his language, then think nothing of it. I will speak to him."

"N-No! It's not that! I mean... after I married into the Cavendish family, _technically_ , unicorns became _my_ patron beast, too. So I've been learning as much as I can in case I ever encountered one, so I think I'll be okay with that..."

"Then whatever is the matter, Akko?"

Akko scuffs her slippers on the carpet and looks down, twiddling her fingers.

"Well, I've... never touched one before... l-let alone ridden one... I-Isn't that a _huge_ deal? I mean ordinary people almost never see unicorns, let alone touch them. Not even a lot of witches can do that. I-I mean obviously _you_ can. They've been in your family's history since the beginning. A-And you're so pure and kind, Diana. Of course you have one as your familiar, and of course you can touch him. B-But _me_...?"

A redness has come across Akko's cheeks. She looks like a schoolgirl confessing her feelings, not a married woman talking to her wife.

Diana can't help but burst into laughter. Akko only blushes harder.

"Forgive me," Diana chuckles. "Akko, you are _far_ too precious." She reaches out and pulls Akko into her arms. "You are thinking about this too much. Have you forgotten that yes, you _are_ a part of the Cavendish family now? You just said it yourself. There is no reason why you would be unable to make contact with a unicorn. He knows you, Akko. There is nothing to worry about."

Akko whimpers and buries herself deeper into her wife's collar.

"I know... but still..."

Diana kisses her temple.

"All right then. If you are that worried about it, then you do not have to-"

"N-No! I wanna come! At least I could help keep you from freezing half to death!"

"Then do come along. It will be just fine, Akko."

Diana lets her go and turns back to the closet to fish out a second cloak. Akko makes quick work of changing out of her bathrobe and back into her staff robes.

One glance at the snowfall out the window has her putting her hat on as well. She accepts the cloak from Diana and wraps it around herself, then grabs her wand, casting a heating spell to help dry her hair.

Diana offers her hand.

"Ready?"

Akko nods and accepts.

It's just before midnight, therefore the buildings are quiet, save from the whispering of the guards. They all dip their heads as the headmistress and her wife pass by, while Diana thanks them all for their diligence.

The pair of witches makes their way to the exit doors, where Akko can already feel the cool breeze slipping in. She shudders again and Diana pulls her close.

Bracing herself, Akko steps outside.

The night is as cold as she expected it to be, the campus and surrounding forests coated in layers of frozen white. The moonlight from above reflects brightly off of it all, illuminating the world in a dazzling silver glow.

Akko shivers bitterly.

 _But at least it's pretty._

But her attention is drawn to something even prettier than the scenery.

Diana steps away for just a moment and draws her wand, closing her eyes to focus. When she's ready, her voice rings out through the night.

" _Tiphillie Lirullianae!_ "

A fountain of water bursts up from beneath her boots, mixing in with the ice and snow. Akko scrambles back so as not to get splashed.

The water shimmers beneath the glow of the moon and the snowfall, rising up in small waves, circling Diana and widening into a deep pool.

Akko's only ever seen her cast this spell once before, many years ago when they were students. But it's even more breathtaking now.

The water continues to swirl, dark blue amongst the crystal-white of the snow surrounding them. The waves climb higher, as though they are forming a fountain.

And then, just when they reach the height of the treetops, the white foam takes the form of a horse.

Akko has seen her wife's familiar before, but never like this.

His coat is the purest white, even more so than the snow, sleek with the silver sheen of water, droplets falling all around him. His mane and tail are the color of morning glory petals, flowing out behind him like rivers themselves.

But of course, the most astounding thing of all is the pointed horn between his ears, shining with magic.

Akko is mesmerized by the summoning. She watches as the water creates a path for him, guiding him down. He gallops atop the surface without disturbing it at all, without causing a single splash or droplet to fly.

When he at last reaches the ground, the water around them vanishes into the snow.

Diana puts away her wand and opens her arms to greet him.

"Good evening, Cerus. Thank you for coming so quickly. I hope I didn't interrupt something."

The unicorn shakes his head, then lowers it in a bow.

" _Certainly not, Mistress. It is always a pleasure to see you, hence I have no qualms with arriving forthwith._ "

Akko watches from a few yards back. She can't make out exactly what he's saying - after all, unicorn language is one of the oldest and most complex of any. But she understands how polite and formal he is being.

And just like back during the Samhain Festival, Diana does not make the first contact with him. Cerus is the one who willingly touches his muzzle to her palm, and only after that does Diana begin to caress his head.

Akko's still speechless just at the sight of them. Diana with her hair dusted lightly with snowflakes, her white cloak fluttering softly in the wind behind her. Cerus glowing silver beneath the moon, though the snowflakes do not touch him, but simply fall around. And the forest frozen in white all around them, glimmering.

It feels like looking at a painting, at a dream.

Akko isn't sure why, but she feels tears welling up in her eyes. The motion of bringing her arm up to wipe her face draws her wife's attention to her.

"Akko? Are you all right?"

Diana leaves Cerus and hurries to her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Akko sniffles but nods.

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine. Just... a little... melancholy I guess?"

Diana presses another warm kiss to her temple.

"I suppose that is only natural. The presence of a unicorn is profound like that, particularly to one who is not around them as often as I am." Diana pats Akko's arm, then turns back to her familiar, who has been watching. "Cerus, you remember Akko, correct? I believe I've introduced you before."

" _I affirm that most certainly you have, Mistress._ " His eyes travel over Akko, and she can't help but feel another chill, but it isn't unpleasant like the ones the snow causes. His eyes come to rest on her left hand, which also glows softly in the darkness.

" _The last time I laid eyes upon her, you were not yet wed. Therefore, it is my honor to make the acquaintance of the Mistress' betrothed._ "

Cerus lowers his head once again, this time to Akko.

And it's all she can do to keep herself from shrieking.

"Wah-! A-Ah, I-I mean, th-the honor is all mine! All of it! I-It's a privilege t-to be- I-I mean there's no need for you to-"

"Akko." Diana soothes her with another kiss. "Calm down."

"B-But-! I-I'm not someone a _unicorn_ should be _bowing_ to!"

"Why ever not?"

"B-Because-"

" _I lower my head only to those who are most deserving,_ " Cerus utters. " _There is nothing about a person which a unicorn cannot discern upon a first encounter. Nothing at all._ "

Akko clamps her mouth shut as he begins speaking again. She can't understand most of it, but she can tell he's assured in his actions. A glance at her wife confirms that.

"He says he lowers his head to you willingly. Because he can sense that you are pure of heart. You are someone worthy of his presence, Akko. So please lift your head as well."

Diana gives a pat to her wife's back, and Akko straightens up, puffing out her chest.

Cerus lifts his head and walks steadily forward, halting only a few feet away.

Akko doesn't even blink as she beholds the sight of him, this beautiful creature she's only ever seen before in picture-books or from afar. Even in the magical world, unicorns are a rare sight to behold.

And even rarer to touch.

But Cerus dips his head without hesitation – expectantly.

Diana inclines her chin.

Akko doesn't realize what this means right away. But as soon as she does, she can feel her heart begin to pound.

Diana keeps a firm hand on her back to support her as Akko shakily lifts her hand.

Again, Cerus is the one to make the first contact. His fur is so soft, and perfectly warm despite the snowfall.

Akko's heart flutters like a caged bird being let free.

This feeling.

The feeling of touching a _unicorn_.

She can't even begin to describe it.

Magical isn't nearly enough.

It's ethereal, profound.

Like touching a dream.

It overwhelms her, and fresh tears begin pouring down her face without stopping.

Diana wraps Akko in her arms and requests that Cerus give them a moment. He respectfully turns away and waits.

Diana brushes the snowflakes out of her wife's hair and kisses her forehead. Akko trembles against her, sobbing softly.

"I-I'm s-sorry... I don't know w-what..."

"Shh... It is all right, Akko." Diana strokes all up and down her back. "I should have anticipated this might overwhelm you. I apologize."

"No... it's okay..."

This feeling that's filling Akko now... it isn't something bad or painful. It's almost like... like a weight has been lifted off of her, a weight that's been there all her life that she's never even known about until now.

She just feels so... so _happy_.

Joyous. Giddy. Relieved.

There's a smile on her lips as she cries, squeezing Diana ever tighter.

It takes a few moments, but Akko eventually calms herself down with Diana's assistance. When she is finally ready, Cerus returns to them.

" _Mistress Atsuko. Destined soulmate of Mistress Diana. It is my utmost pleasure to make your acquaintance._ "

Akko understands both her name and Diana's. To be addressed by-name by a unicorn is truly a high honor. She responds as quickly and as formally as possible.

"Th-The pleasure is all mine! It's a pleasure to meet you, s-sir!"

And this time, Diana isn't the only one who laughs.

Cerus throws his head back and whinnies.

Akko turns redder than Chariot's hair.

"D-Did I say something stupid...?"

"Not at all!" Diana chuckles. "But there is no need to call him 'sir'. He says it makes him feel old."

"O-Older than 500 years? I wonder what that must be like..."

With that, Cerus folds his legs beneath himself and inclines his head.

" _I've not enjoyed a chortle like that in over 200 years, Mistress Atsuko. Few can claim honest responsibility for making a unicorn laugh._ "

Diana murmurs a translation, and Akko blushes yet again.

Being that Cerus has laid himself down for them to mount, Diana thanks him. He always lowers himself for her, because he views Diana as his equal. That is how deeply he respects her as his mistress.

Diana settles himself onto his warm back, then motions for Akko to do the same. Timidly, Akko slides her leg over his spine and quickly locks her arms around Diana's waist.

She's ridden brooms with her before, and she's even ridden horses with her back at the Cavendish estate. But never a unicorn.

It is essentially the same as riding a horse, though Akko knows better than to say that out loud. Diana had warned her earlier: "Never compare a unicorn to a common horse. It's about as close as you can come to offending them."

As soon as they are settled, Diana lets him know. Cerus lifts himself up with ease despite the extra weight and begins to walk forward at a leisurely pace. The soft light around his horn guides them through the darkness.

Akko's heart is in her throat as she squishes herself to Diana's back.

"I-I'm... I can't believe I-I'm actually riding-"

Her voice dies away in favor of relishing the experience itself. Diana turns to look back at her.

"It is perhaps one of the most magical experiences even a witch can have. I still remember my first time as though it were yesterday."

"When _was_ your first time riding a unicorn, Diana?"

"When I was five years old," she replies. "My mother summoned hers for me."

" _Ah, indeed,_ " Cerus says. " _Lady Bernadette. She happened to summon my own sister._ "

"How is she, by the way?" Diana inquires. "I do hope she's doing well."

" _Amalphia? She's as spritely as though she were 100 years old!_ "

"I am glad to hear it."

Akko smiles as she listens to as much of their conversation as she can pick up on. Their voices are soft, even with how the snow surrounding them amplifies sound.

Akko is still getting used to the peculiarities of unicorns. It's the dead of night in the middle of winter, and yet his fur is perfectly warm.

The snowflakes don't touch him, just as he hadn't gotten wet before during the summoning. Even when he walks, his hooves make soft sounds, but he leaves behind no prints in the snow.

Akko thinks back to what she'd learned about unicorns, both from Chariot and from lectures. One particular passage had stuck out to her, and she recalls it now.

 _'The elements don't affect them, but human weapons can. There exists no greater crime than to poach or kill a unicorn. There will be no mercy shown upon any such wretched soul. Death will come quickly and cruelly. The souls of unicorn-killers are sent instantly and irrefutably to the lowest level of the underworld, where they will suffer the most excruciating torment for all eternity...' Or something like that._

Akko shakes her head, trying not to think about something so awful. In any case, she recalls that unicorns do not leave behind hoof-prints, or any physical evidence of their presence. This is mainly to avoid detection by mankind.

Akko remembers another saying about unicorns, one she'd learned from a storybook.

 _'What unicorns leave behind cannot be seen. Only felt.'_

As they continue to trot through the forest, Akko reflects on all she's ever known about unicorns. Diana keeps her senses on high alert for anything amiss. But Cerus isn't the least bit tense, and therefore she allows herself to relax as well. She turns back to check on Akko, who has been surprisingly quiet for a while.

"Akko? How are you fairing?"

"I'm good!" she pipes. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"Well... I know that some places where unicorns live never experience fall or winter. I was just wondering why that is."

There's no better person to ask a question about unicorns than Diana Cavendish herself. She knows all there is to know, and then some.

"That pertains to and depends on the part of the planet. In some places, the unicorns prefer a warm environment, and so they fend off the colder seasons. The same is true for those who prefer the cold and fend off heat.

"And then there are the majority who welcome all seasons. That is the category Cerus falls into. He believes in the entire cycle of the seasons, from the life of summer, to the calmness of autumn, the healing of winter, and the rebirth of spring. His forests are always full of life and balance."

Akko's as impressed as always by her wife's textbook-perfect response. With a sigh, she cuddles up to her back.

"Wow... this is really incredible..."

"It truly is, isn't it?"

They continue their patrol through the quiet, snowy forest. Hardly anything else moves other than them, but every once in a while there's a stirring or a noise. Akko always tenses up, but Diana reassures her.

"It is merely the spirits and creatures of the forest. If anything is amiss, Cerus will be able to sense it long before we can."

That allows Akko to truly relax. She hardly feels the cold anymore with how warm Cerus is beneath her and how warm Diana is in front of her. She snuggles up to her wife's back and hugs her stomach, resting her cheek against the hood of Diana's cloak.

Akko sighs and watches her white breath rise up, then vanish into the air. The swaying motion of Cerus' steps and the late hour cause her to grow sleepy.

Diana can sense it when her wife slips into a light slumber. She keeps one hand on Cerus' neck and the other on Akko's hands to ensure she won't slip off.

Their patrol is quiet for a time.

But when they are about halfway through the forest, Diana senses Cerus tense beneath her.

"What is it?"

He pauses for a moment, and his ear flicks to the direction of some commotion she can't yet hear. Her heart begins to pound a little harder, jolting from its arrhythmia. Cerus can sense that as well. He knows of her delicate condition and how easily it can cause her harm. Therefore, he assures her as quickly as possible.

" _No cause for concern, Mistress. Simply a territorial dispute_."

Diana lets out a breath.

"Perhaps we should look into it?"

" _Indeed._ "

Cerus begins heading off-course into the trees, following the sounds of the other creatures. Diana is soon able to hear it as well. With a shrug, she gently rouses her wife.

"Akko."

"Hmn..." The brunette lifts her face and blinks wearily. "Is the patrol over?"

"Not quite. But I thought it would be best to wake you."

"Hm? Why? What's going on?"

Diana presents her with a calming smile.

"You are about to see another example of just how wonderful unicorns are."

Akko peeks over Diana's shoulder to look ahead. She can hear the sounds now as well. There are creatures growling and screeching up ahead, clearly locked in some terrible fight. Akko bites her lip and squeezes Diana tighter.

"W-What is that?"

"Do not worry. It is a verbal argument. Just a very loud one."

The sounds grow louder and louder as they approach. All of the other faeries and animals in the area have been roused from their sleep by the commotion and are now slinking away from the noise.

But as soon as they see Cerus, they all begin to squeak and sing with joy.

Akko has to cover her ears now because the noise of the fighting is so deafening. But she soon sees what's causing it.

There are two creatures in front of them now. One is clearly a gremlin, crouched low to the ground, snarling and spitting up at the other creature, which is entirely different in form. It is almost invisible, save for a few highlights of its general form, which resemble a nymph with long flowing hair.

But Akko knows it's no nymph if it's making that horrible screeching. She flinches as it howls again.

"I-Is that a-?"

"A banshee," Diana confirms. "It appears these two have been at-odds for some time now."

However, Diana does not address the two quarreling creatures. Rather, Cerus approaches them until he is noticed. As soon as they spot him, the gremlin and banshee fall silent.

Akko can't tell what they're saying, but she knows they are talking to Cerus now in some foreign faery language. Luckily, Diana is willing to translate.

"It is a dispute over territory," she explains. "The banshee has resided quietly in these woods for a century. She only shrieks when something upsets her. She sees the gremlin as an intruder. She'd allowed him to inhabit a portion of the forest, but he's stepped out of line. Evidently, he has a family now, and requires more space."

Akko blinks.

"Huh. So even faeries and gremlins have these kind of fights... S-So what are they gonna do about it?"

Diana tilts her head toward her familiar.

"Cerus is negotiating with them right now. He suggests that instead of dividing the forest by vertical borders, they divide it horizontally instead. Being a spirit, the banshee has no reason to walk along the forest floor. And being the gremlin has no wings, he has no reason to require access to anything higher than the center of the trees."

"Huh... That makes sense."

Diana nods.

"It appears they are in agreement with his proposition."

Akko peers over her shoulder to look. Cerus is calmly lowering his head, as are the banshee and the gremlin. The horrible screeching and snarling have stopped, and all of the other creatures gradually begin to return to the area. Faeries, spirits, and animals alike, they surround Cerus, looking to him with adoration.

Akko can't help but smile as peace is restored.

Cerus gives a small whinny, then turns and begins back the way they'd come.

"Wow," Akko mumbles. "That was incredible!"

"Unicorns are the peacemakers of the natural world," Diana explains. "All other creatures are compelled to take their advice, because the heart of a unicorn is the purest of them all. They are incapable of greed. The suggestions and rules laid down by unicorns are for the benefit and safety of all others."

"Wow... I didn't think unicorns could be any more incredible than I'd already thought..."

Cerus looks back at them.

" _Mistress Atsuko flatters me. I was simply performing the duties inherent to my nature._ "

"Even so," Diana says, patting his neck. "You are entitled to that praise. Your work is very much appreciated, Cerus."

They continue their patrol through the falling snow. Akko yawns softly just as they exit the forest. Luna Nova is in sight, though there is a large white field between them and the school now.

Cerus pauses once again.

" _Mistress. It is my understanding that settling that quarrel has put us behind schedule. Your shift ends in but two minutes._ "

"That is true." A knowing smile appears on her lips.

Akko tilts her head. She knows right away these two are planning something.

Cerus paws at the ground, though no snow is disrupted.

" _Well now, it would simply be a tragedy if you were to lose even a moment's worth of rest due to being tardy upon your return, Mistress. What say you to a sprint?_ "

Diana crouches lower and gets a grip on his mane.

"That is fine by me, Cerus."

Behind her, Akko hasn't caught what they'd been saying.

"Huh? What? What's going on, Diana?"

Her wife smiles back at her.

"Hold on tight, Akko."

"Eh-?"

She's hardly had a second to adjust her hold on Diana when Cerus takes off across the field.

Akko shrieks and presses herself close to Diana, clinging on for dear life.

Cerus' speed is breakneck, yet elegant as he gallops across the field like a spirit himself. Akko can feel the sheer power of his body beneath hers. Sprinkles of light and magic are left behind where his hoof-prints should have been.

Akko is reminded of the time she flew with Diana on the Shiny Volley over a decade earlier.

 _That's_ how fast he is. He could probably compete with Shooting Star.

He clears the entire field in only a few seconds. The next time she blinks, Akko finds herself back outside Luna Nova. Her arms are still locked tightly around Diana's waist and her heart is pounding as though _she'd_ been the one to do all the running.

Cerus lifts his gaze to the moon and whinnies softly.

" _Arrived with time to spare._ "

Diana pats his neck.

"Thank you, Cerus." Then, she turns back to her wife, still smiling. "Thrilling, isn't it?"

Akko's jaw hangs limply open.

"Y-Yeah..."

Cerus lowers himself to the ground, and Diana gently unclasps Akko's deadlocked hands from around her stomach. She steps off of Cerus, then takes Akko's hands to help her off as well. Akko's still shaking a little bit and her legs buckle, but Diana is quick to steady her.

"Easy!" she gasps. "Perhaps I should have warned you sooner."

"No! I'm okay!" Akko grins. "That really was incredible!"

Even so, Diana keeps her hands on Akko to support her while she gets her balance back.

Cerus rises and nuzzles his mistress one last time.

" _Will that be all for tonight, Mistress?_ "

"Yes. Thank you very much, Cerus. Do take care."

" _The same to you both._ "

With that, he raises his head, and the glow from his horn extends to envelop his entire body. Diana moves Akko back a pace as they watch him cast a trail of light into the distance.

Cerus rears up and sings one last whinny into the night. Then, like a streak of lightning, he dashes off, and disappears.

Akko stares at the spot where he'd vanished, and it's almost as though he'd never been here at all. She feels absolutely enchanted, like never before. With a sigh, she leans into her wife's arms.

Diana brushes the snow off of Akko's hat, cloak, and hair, pulling her close. She dips beneath the rim of Akko's hat and kisses her cheek.

"You are shivering again. Let us get back inside."

Akko says nothing but simply nods as she turns and follows her wife back inside.

They take their time going back to their room, but as soon as they enter, Diana makes quick work of removing Akko's chilled hat and cloak for her. Akko shudders involuntarily and her teeth chatter a little. Diana wastes no time in pulling her back in for another tight embrace.

"I apologize, Akko. You had only just gotten out of the shower and I had you venture out in the cold. I was so excited by the thought of having you come with me that I failed to consider your wellbeing. And you even cried..."

"N-No! That's not it at all, Diana!" Akko squeezes her back. "I don't care if it was a little chilly! That was... that was so incredible! I had an _amazing_ time, Diana! Honest!"

Diana eases back to kiss her reddened nose. Akko can see the worry in her eyes.

"Are you certain?"

"I am! I'm okay, Diana! Don't worry, please? I'm okay, I promise."

To prove it, Akko pulls her in this time, running her hands excitedly all over Diana's back and shoulders, peppering kisses into her hair. Diana is glad to accept her words as the truth.

"All right. So long as you are certain."

"I am super certain, Diana."

"Very well." Diana pauses to kiss her wife's lips, which warms them both up a little bit. When they part, Diana turns Akko around to face the bed. "Get dressed. I shall be with you in a moment."

Akko scurries over to the bed where her long-sleeved winter pajamas and pants are waiting for her. She makes quick work of shedding her uniform robes and snuggling into the much softer wool clothes.

When Diana next appears, it's from the kitchen area. She's wearing one of her long-sleeved nightgowns now, with her hair down and two steaming teacups in her hands. As she approaches the bed, Akko sits up to accept one of the cups.

"Aww you didn't have to, Diana!"

"It will help warm you up."

"Thank yoooou!" Akko keeps the teacup still in her lap while she nuzzles Diana's shoulder appreciatively.

For a few moments, the two of them sit in bed together, sipping at their tea. A pleasant warmth seeps through their veins and eventually settles about the room.

Akko finishes her tea and lets out a long contented sigh. She places her teacup on the bedside table, and once Diana is finished she does the same with hers.

At last, the sprites in the lamps extinguish their lights, and the room is illuminated by nothing more than the silver glow of the moonlight and the faint light of their rings.

But rather than lie down just yet, Diana leans her back against the pillows and headboard, inviting Akko to snuggle between her knees. Akko leans her back against Diana's chest as the latter wraps both arms around her chest. Akko pulls the blankets up to her knees and huddles up as much as she can. She rests her head against the front of Diana's shoulder and sighs.

"It really was a beautiful night, Diana. Even if it was cold..."

"But not anymore," Diana reminds her with a kiss to her cheek. She shifts her hands, squeezing Akko a little more firmly. Her palm rests softly over Akko's heart, and Diana counts the beats for a moment.

Akko closes her eyes and enjoys this feeling, whatever it is.

Tonight, she'd touched and ridden a unicorn. She'd lived one of just about every person's dreams. It was an ethereal night indeed.

There's still a giddiness in her chest, an excitement in her soul she'd never felt before from simply seeing a unicorn. This is very different. She wonders what it must be like for Diana, to have felt this way for nearly her entire life.

"It is truly wonderful." Diana speaks as though she's read Akko's thoughts. She can feel for herself how Akko is basking in the joy of the experience, and she knows firsthand what that is like. "As it turns out, Cerus is the descendant of Lady Beatrix's own familiar. She raised Cerus' grandmother from birth. To this day, she still lives, and is the oldest unicorn in our known history."

"Wow... that's amazing. So they've really been in your family since the beginning..."

"You mean _our_ family," Diana corrects.

Akko squeals and wiggles happily in her embrace. Even after all these years, Akko still sometimes forgets that she is legally a Cavendish.

"That's right," she murmurs. "So that means unicorns are our symbol-"

"And do not forget our motto." Diana helps remind her with another kiss to her cheek. " _Affection_."

Akko squeezes her wife's hands and turns herself around to face her.

"Oh, I can show you some _affection_ , all right~"

"Can you, now?"

With Diana's playful challenge issued, Akko loops her arms around her wife's neck and pulls her down onto the mattress. She nestles her face into Diana's shoulder and begins peppering quick, light kisses all across her collar. Diana laughs, hugging her shoulders and kissing back whenever she can.

After a moment, Akko slows her motions, dragging her kisses so they last longer, trailing her lips softly over Diana's collar, across her scar and her heart. From there, she travels up along Diana's neck to her cheek. She moves up the bridge of her nose, between her eyes, then to her forehead, and down again until she reaches her lips.

Diana pulls her down to deepen the kiss, shifting her legs beneath the blankets so Akko can get closer. Akko's breath is warm on her mouth, and there's a mutual heat spreading comfortably between their bodies as the chill of the night is forgotten.

Akko eases back, breaking the kiss, her eyes seeking Diana's in the moonlight.

"Was that enough affection for you?"

Diana hums.

"It will suffice. Now then-"

Diana takes her wife by surprise when she suddenly pushes herself up and flips them over, laying Akko down onto her back and leaning over her.

Diana lowers herself on top of her wife. Akko eagerly hugs her tight.

She sighs blissfully as Diana becomes her own personal blanket. Akko curls her fingers through her wife's fluffy hair and closes her eyes.

"Ahhh... so warm..."

Diana bumps her nose against Akko's cheek, then kisses her there.

"I am not too heavy?"

"What?!" Akko shrieks. "Are you kidding?!" She locks her arms around Diana's shoulders and the small of her back, wiggling beneath her. "Diana, you're perfect. This is perfect. I love yooou."

"I love you too, Akko."

For a time, Akko holds her there, loving the feeling of having Diana pressed so close, so intimately, so warmly. She can feel Diana's heartbeat clearly, and the familiar choppy rhythm begins to lull Akko to sleep.

But before either of them fall asleep, Diana gradually slips herself off of Akko and to one side of her instead. She pulls her wife in close, resting her chin atop Akko's head, pulling the blankets up to her shoulders to keep her cozy.

Akko curls up, hugging Diana loosely around her waist. She snuggles into her collar and listens to the softness of her breathing.

Diana feels as her wife finally falls asleep after the exciting night she'd had. Diana places one last kiss on her temple, and then closes her eyes as well.

Despite the weather outside, it's the warmest night they've ever shared.

* * *

 **A/N: The reason Akko's never really met Cerus before is because of when she disappeared for 3 years. Diana often rides him on snowy, wintery nights for patrols, otherwise she flies her broom or walks. So those are the main reasons it's taken Akko so long to formally meet and touch him.**

 **Most of the unicorn lore I made up myself, though I did throw in a few easter eggs to The Last Unicorn in particular.**

 **I plan to do a bit more with Cerus in the future! Keep an eye out!**

 **Please review!**


	6. Familiar

**Now that the Rewrite fic is finished, I can go back to posting updates for these! This was a Years Later idea Neon and I discussed months and months ago that I've been holding onto for a while. Not sure how accurate it is in terms of her ideas for the AU but I wanted to give it a try. I like writing their familiars.**

 **For those who don't know, Cerus is (well, obviously a unicorn and Diana's familiar, as you know from the previous chapter), but Akko also has Serpens (a snake) and Guardian (a snow leopard who doesn't talk). I'm no good at OCs so I rarely write them, but the animals I feel I could try.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 6. Familiar

The evening is warm, quiet, and comfortable as Akko and Diana curl up together in bed.

After a long day of their usual work around Luna Nova, the two witches had eagerly retired as soon as the sun had set.

For a while, they wind down via their usual methods, by trailing lazy kisses across one another's chests, collars, and cheeks.

But even as Akko is kissing her, Diana can't help but get the sense that her wife is a little distracted tonight. She's much quieter than usual, and sometimes she seems to stop kissing when she should be right in the middle of it.

Diana hadn't caught wind of anything amiss with her today, but the prickle of worry works its way up her chest all too familiarly. Looping her arms around to Akko's shoulders, she gently breaks the current kiss and gazes up into her wife's sleepy eyes.

"Akko? Are you feeling all right?"

It almost seems like there's a glaze over her chestnut eyes for a second before Akko shakes her head to clear it.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired I guess. Sorry."

"There is no need to apologize. If you are tired, then please rest."

Diana pushes herself up to kiss her one last time, then pulls Akko down into bed beside her. She wraps both arms around her back, pulling Akko's head close to her chest protectively. If Akko's already a little troubled, Diana knows she's more prone to nightmares and she wants to prevent that at any cost.

A bit of relief washes over her when she feels Akko's responsive touch in return, hugging her around her sides and nuzzling into her shoulder with a sigh.

"Love you, Diana."

"I love you too, Akko."

The room falls silent as their eyelids fall as well.

Being worried about Akko as she already is, Diana tries to keep herself awake until her wife has fallen asleep first, wanting to ensure she gets some proper rest.

It isn't long before she feels the shift in Akko's breathing and the limpness in her embrace. Diana kisses her temple and rests her chin on Akko's head, a gently defiant action to ward off unpleasant thoughts.

She wills herself to sleep as well after that, but just before she can slip over, she feels Akko moving.

Unconsciously, Akko turns over in her wife's arms, now giving Diana her back. A small moan escapes her lips. Diana can tell right away it sounds distressed somehow.

Immediately she opens her eyes and gently begins to rub her hands up and down her wife's stomach to rouse her.

"Akko?"

Akko had barely even fallen asleep before something wakes her again. It isn't just Diana's worried voice though.

There's something _else_. Something much less pleasant. Something she can't even define or understand.

It's just... a bad feeling.

As soon as she's able to, she's already pushing herself up and out of bed, slipping away from Diana's grasp. Diana sits up instantly.

"Akko? What is the matter?"

"I-I'm not sure..."

Akko can't explain the churning in her stomach properly. It doesn't quite feel like she's going to be sick. It feels more like the unsettling prickles of premonition.

She doesn't know where she has to go, but she knows she has to go _somewhere_.

She begins dressing herself quickly and shakily, rubbing her eyes, trying to figure out what's happening. Diana peels the covers off herself and makes a move to follow.

"Akko, where are you going? What is happening?"

Akko turns back to her tired wife who's about to sacrifice more of her sleep for this. The brunette composes herself as much as she's able to and takes in a deep breath before heading back to her. She plasters on an uneasy smile and presses both hands onto Diana's shoulders, gently pushing her back down onto her pillow.

"It's all right, Diana. I'm just feeling a little antsy. I'm gonna go for a walk to clear my head."

Diana stares up at her with anxious eyes.

"Then I am coming with you."

"No, no..." Akko bends down to kiss her, sighing against her lips. "You're so tired already. Please just get some sleep, Diana. I'll be back soon. I'll take Serpens with me, okay?"

Diana purses her lips. Tight bubbles of unease are clogging her stomach just short of bursting.

"Are you certain... it isn't something you can resolve here?"

Akko shakes her head.

"No. I... It feels like I've gotta go somewhere. Just get some fresh air, y'know? I mean, I'm not really sure _what_ it is, but I just-" She tapers off, and another glaze comes over her eyes briefly.

Diana covers both of Akko's hands with hers, giving a small tug to pull her down into another light embrace. She understands that with Akko's paranoia comes different difficulties Diana has no knowledge or understanding of.

She knows she can't magically make Akko better, in spite of her skills as Headmistress. She also knows there are some times when Akko just needs to be alone, when Diana can do nothing to help her.

It hurts, but she understands.

Diana's chest deflates in a small sigh.

"Take Serpens," she murmurs. "And please come back soon, Akko."

"I will." Akko presses a quick kiss to her cheek. "I love you, Diana."

She wishes she could linger to try and explain things to her wife properly. But Akko still isn't sure herself.

With effort, she pulls away from Diana and skitters across the room to where Serpens is resting. His black body is curled up on the bed Akko had made for him, a bed he'd reluctantly accepted, though secretly enjoys.

He wakes right away at his mistress' approach, sensing that something is amiss. He lifts his head, yellow eyes narrowed into slits.

"What's going on?"

Akko reaches out her arm, and he's already slithering up it onto her shoulder before she's even answered him.

"Not sure. I just gotta get out."

Usually, he would poke fun at her or complain about being woken from his sleep. But he can sense the tension wafting off of her, and he knows instinctually this is no time for such jeers.

Akko turns to head for the door but is stopped by a tug on her sleep. Serpens inclines his head, silently advising her to take her wand. Akko grabs it from the table and steals one last glance over her shoulder at Diana before she's rushing out the door.

The hallways are dimly-lit and quiet as she runs, unsure of exactly where it is she's going, but aware that she needs to go there. Serpens is surprisingly quiet, but wide awake and on high alert.

Akko hurries until she's outside in the cool night air, with crickets chirping and owls calling all around her. The moon is covered by clouds, leaving the world darker than it should be, even at night. She skids to a halt in the courtyard and begins pacing frantically.

"Geez, what is this? W-What the heck am I doing?" Her stomach is doing flips and it's hard for her to swallow. "I don't know wh-where I'm supposed to be going..."

Serpens constricts his tail more tightly around her upper arm to gain her attention, shoving his nose right up against hers with a hiss.

"Maybe if you'd stop _thinking_ for a second, you'd be able to feel for yourself where it is you should be going."

He never thought he'd see the day where he'd advise his mistress to _stop_ thinking. But he is fully aware of her mental condition after the Sorcerer had attacked her and her wife. Serpens knows that over-thinking things does far more harm than good, especially to her.

When Akko feels the hard bump of his scales against her nose, it's jarring enough to make her listen and see the sense in his advice.

So she takes a deep breathe and closes her eyes, trying to shut off her mind and all the frantic thoughts jumbled around inside her forehead.

When she's able to focus for a few seconds she can feel something intangible tugging her, and her feet are moving on their own before she knows it. She opens her eyes again and starts running, cutting across campus wherever her feet bring her.

With his mistress so set on getting to wherever it is she needs to go, Serpens keeps a lookout for anything amiss, using his keen night-vision to search the shadows.

After several minutes of frenzied running, Akko finds herself nearing the North building, where the Fountain of Polaris resides.

She knows Guardian is here somewhere as well. Unlike Arcas before him, he doesn't like to be cooped up behind the doors all the time and will often prowl his patrols throughout the entire building to keep watch for intruders. Akko doesn't see him right now, but she can sense this is where she's supposed to be.

 _But why...?_

Serpens has the same questions.

"Why did you come here? Why did you have to wake me just so you could come see that furball?" He tries to lighten the tense mood a little with his trademark attitude. Akko flashes him a nervous glance.

"I don't know..."

"You don't know anything..."

Despite his comments, Akko's glad Serpens is with her. He helps keep her grounded in reality when her mind threatens to take her elsewhere.

"I've gotta find Guardian," she mutters. "Come on."

"As if I have a choice."

Akko begins making her way through the old dilapidated building, keeping her senses alert. She doesn't hear or see any signs of her other familiar at all and assumes she must be exactly opposite of wherever he is right now. She ventures back outside in hopes she'll be able to spot him without four walls blocking her line of vision.

She stands and waits for a while, tapping her boot and fiddling her hands. Serpens waits with her, more focused on their surroundings than any signs of the giant snow leopard.

Akko's still as anxious as she has been all this time. She feels like she's about to scream.

But before she can lose her composure, she hears the soft padding of giant paws.

He barely makes any sound despite his size. Even though he's three times the size of an average snow leopard, he moves just as quietly as a house cat.

Guardian walks calmly from around one corner of the North building, his blue eyes clearer than any snow crystals, and equally as sharp. His whiskers sway in the gentle breeze, and his long tail hugs the side of the building as he comes into view. He sniffs the ground, round ears perking at a familiar scent, and his paws naturally begin kneading the ground as he recognizes his mistress.

Akko meets his eyes and feels a smile spread across her lips.

"Guardian!" She rushes to him with her arms open wide.

The big snow leopard won't neglect his post for anything or anyone other than his mistress. He turns and begins bounding toward her, his jaws parted in a smile. Serpens hisses in distress as he quickly dislodges himself from Akko's shoulder.

"That big furry oaf! He could crush me and he wouldn't even know it!"

He slithers away just as Akko collides with the big soft cat, hugging his neck tightly as Guardian sits on his haunches and tucks his head around hers. A loud, rumbling purr is already vibrating in his chest, and Akko giggles.

"You're all right. I'm so glad. I had this awful feeling..."

She still isn't sure what it is or was. But right now she's just so glad that he's safe she can't even be sure if she's still worried or not.

As she sighs and leans against the big cat, Serpens sticks out his tongue and unhinges his jaw in a gagging motion.

"Big idiots, the both of you..."

"Aw, don't be like that!" Akko says. "You were worried too. Or else you wouldn't have come with me."

The snake grunts and moves back another inch.

Akko happily loses herself in her glee, burying herself into Guardian's fur.

She's just about to believe her worries have melted away when something... _happens_.

Both of her familiars tense up at the same second, hissing and growling in warning signals. Before Akko can even pull away to see what they're looking at, she feels Guardian's teeth sink into her hood. He leaps back with her in-tow just as an arrow whizzes by, steaming as it plunges into the ground where they'd been standing only seconds earlier.

Akko's heart leaps into her throat as Guardian hoists her high into the air, then lands a second later to put her down. He blocks her with his own body, shielding her. Crouching low, he growls at the shadowy woods surrounding them.

Akko rushes to run around him, trying to see what he sees, but he sweeps her back with his tail. Another silent shot is fired, and this time it's from a gun. Guardian knocks his mistress into a broken wall of the North building to protect her, then dodges the bullet at the last second.

As Akko's back hits the wall, she knows right away what this ambush is.

 _Poachers._

They've hunted their way onto Luna Nova's grounds in the past in hopes of obtaining rare creatures to sell and auction off, dead or alive. Diana had handled the last intrusion herself and given the offenders the worst punishment imaginable within the restrictions and allowances of the law.

That incident had occurred months ago, but tricks of how to get into the leylines must've gotten out to other illegal hunters since then. Akko knows the pelts, teeth, and claws of magic animals and creatures are worth a fortune on the black market, and goods that could come from a beast as large as Guardian could pay off a lifetime's worth of taxes.

Akko reaches for her wand and draws it like a blade.

"As if I'd let you!"

With a furious cry, she rushes out to where her familiar is waiting for her. She runs along his tail and he tosses her onto his back, where she immediately casts a barrier around the two of them.

But the poachers' arrows and bullets don't ricochet right off as she'd hoped. They must be tainted with black magic of their own, because wherever they hit, they cause her barrier to break and crack.

Akko grits her teeth and tries to reinforce her magic, but she doesn't know how many opponents she's up against. She can't see them in the darkness, and the blows seem to be coming from all sides now.

What's worse is that Guardian refuses to flee. Protecting the Fountain of Polaris is his duty, and he won't abandon the building no matter what, not even when Akko orders him to.

Her barrier breaks, but Akko is quick enough to re-cast it before any bullets can slip through.

Even so, she can't keep this up forever.

"Serpens!" She knows he's still around nearby, unseen. "Go get help! Hurry!"

She can only pray he's heard her and is able to do as she asks. Beneath her, Guardian is growling, claws unsheathed and fangs bared in an effort to intimidate the attackers. But he knows he cannot pounce them, because if the barrier breaks in the process, he and his mistress could be injured.

"Just stay still," Akko wills him. "We'll be okay. I'll make sure of it."

She wishes she could do more than simply hide behind a barrier. But being that they were ambushed, and Guardian is their target – a very big one at that – the only option she really has is to stay strong and wait for help to arrive.

She isn't scared. She has faith in her magics and in herself-

The barrier shatters again, and the rain of bullets comes down before she can re-cast it. She just blurts out the spell that comes naturally to her lips.

 _"Orihan Solonce!"_

Two massive flowers pop up on either side of them, cushioning the bullets against their petals and giving Akko just enough time to reform her barrier before they disappear.

She knows they must have a lot of ammunition if they're willing to keep using it like this rather than wait her out.

She could easily transform into something bigger, or she could transform Guardian into something smaller like a mouse to make him worthless in the eyes of the poachers. But she can't cast more than one spell at a time, and her main priority is the barrier.

 _Damn it! I should've been paying attention!_

She tugs at Guardian's fur, trying to ease him back inside the building so the walls of it can act as a second barrier of sorts. He goes step by step, not too quickly, as he knows his mistress needs to maintain her concentration on her spell.

The barrier cracks again, and the rush of raw air and bullets come hissing in at them-

" _Aeguil!_ "

Just then, a familiar voice calls out a familiar spell, one Akko's only ever heard once before.

A massive white snake shoots through the air, twisting and winding at impossible angles to perfectly deflect every bullet. With a gasp, Akko looks across the clearing to see a magnificent sight.

Diana arrives, riding in on Cerus' back, her hair and his mane whipping out in the midnight winds behind them. Coiled on her shoulder is Serpens, and connected to her outstretched wand is the tail of the white snake. It whips around, slicing into the shadows where a few of the hunters are concealed in the shadows, clamping its jaws on them to temporarily immobilize them.

Diana swiftly and gracefully dismounts, allowing Cerus to charge at another pair of poachers. Long before they even have a chance to recognize what he is or turn their weapons upon him, he has paralyzed them with strong magics from his horn and rendered their guns and arrows useless.

Diana herself stands tall at the edge of the battlefield, casting several more quick, ruthless spells to detain the offenders. Some get chained with plant vines while others are restrained by spirits and sprites. The less lucky ones get snakes, or Cerus' horn at their throats.

Diana doesn't allow a single one of them to flee. She intends to punish and prosecute them all as harshly as the law allows and then some.

As she surveys the area that has grown quiet in seconds, Akko can see the cold fury in her wife's eyes, even from this distance. She is as vengeful as a dragon, twice as terrifying, and three times as powerful. Her body seems to visibly radiate an air of white-hot rage and a fierce desire to protect.

In only seconds, the chaos comes to an abrupt halt. Diana makes eye contact with her briefly and Akko gives a nod, indicating she is unharmed.

With that reassurance given, Diana rounds on the men in the shadows who are now being dragged into sight by her snakes. Her voice strikes them all like bricks.

"Vermin! Poaching is an inexcusable act as it is, but on sacred magical grounds? Your deplorable actions will be punished. _Harshly_. I will see to it myself that you are all locked in prison to rot until the end of your days. I should have the bars to your pens cursed with burning iron so you may suffer in an inferno!"

Diana is a rational person. Patient. Accepting.

But poachers are _few_ of the only kinds of people she will never show mercy to. They've hurt her by targeting Cerus in the past, and their practice in general is something she was never inclined to be able to forgive.

She is sheerly outraged, roaring at the criminals so vehemently she fails to take note of anything else.

Just for a second.

It's enough for her to focus so intently on the majority of the men that she is unable to take note of everything.

But from her perch atop Guardian's back, Akko can see what Diana can't.

One of the men manages to raise his arm, pulling his elbow back against the string of his bow that is braced on a tree root. It's just high up enough off the ground to allow an arrow to fly.

Guardian must notice it too. Because just as Akko cries out her wife's name, the giant snow leopard gives a roar of warning.

As the poison arrow is released, Akko jumps off her familiar's back in the form of a bird, the fastest thing she can think of in that split second. She flies, shooting across the clearing, wings burning. She reshapes herself into something bigger – a deer – that will undeniably take the entire force of the blow, a target that's big enough to be hit no matter what.

She feels the sting in her flank as the blade sinks in, cutting deep and hard. She yelps shrilly as she collapses, instantly taking back her human form.

To Diana, it all seems to unfold in slow, dragging motions, when in truth it only takes a split second. Without thinking, she relinquishes her spell on the criminals, though Cerus instantly casts his own magic to ensure all of them are painfully immobilized.

Diana hardly gets two steps in toward her fallen wife before her legs give out, sinking her to the ground.

" _Akko!_ "

She reaches for her but can't make contact. So she drags herself forward another few inches, until her fingertips can brush Akko's robes. Her wife doesn't stir.

"Akko! Akko!"

This has happened before, many years ago.

Diana's watched her get hurt and been entirely helpless about it.

Once it had even been by her own wand.

But a misdirected spell and dosage of snake venom can't compare to a poacher's poisoned arrow lodged deep within her ribs.

Diana doesn't move her, but places a hand on the bloody spot where the arrow protrudes from Akko's side. She forces herself to be steady, as steady as possible. She can't afford to be shaking - not now. She can't afford to let her vision be blurred by tears.

Their familiars create a physical barrier around the two of them now, keeping them out of sight. After Cerus has numbed each of the poachers with stinging magic, Guardian clamps his terrifying jaws around their shoulders and drops them into a helpless heap to be dealt with later.

Then he curls himself around Diana and his mistress and makes a low moaning sound in the back of his throat. Diana shakes her head.

"No... It was not your fault."

Her voice is small and scared, but being made to talk allows her to hear herself, to recognize reality once again.

Akko needs her help.

Diana is nothing if she's not a healer. Before she is Headmistress of Luna Nova, before she is any other form of a witch, she is a Cavendish, and she is a healer.

She lifts herself up onto her knees and leans over Akko, gripping the arrow right where it meets her wife's body. Diana wipes the blood off her other hand so her grip won't slip, then picks up her wand. She holds it and presses down on Akko at the same time. A healing spell makes its way to her lips.

" _Lycallia Tetariinore._ "

She numbs the wound before she begins extracting the arrow, repeatedly casting the same spell to reenforce its effects. She heals the injury as she pulls out the arrow, inch by inch, not allowing Akko to lose any more blood than is absolutely necessary in the withdrawal of the weapon.

She is vaguely aware of Serpens curled up quietly at Guardian's paws, his yellow eyes unblinking as they scan his mistress. Diana gives another light tug to the arrow, and the red slippery blade comes into view. She pauses, taking a deep breath, trying not to cry-

A soft touch on her shoulder lets her rest for just a second. Cerus taps her with his horn, soothing her as a rush of calm and strength washes through her. Diana thanks him in his own language before proceeding.

" _Lycallia Tetariinore._ "

She pulls again at the arrow, and again, until it is free. She drops it instantly and covers Akko's wound before it can bleed more. She casts her spell again, willing it to speed up the healing process.

There's so much blood on her hands. _Akko's_ blood.

Soft hoof prints sound beside her as Cerus arcs his neck. This time he touches Akko with his glowing horn, accelerating the healing process. Diana holds her hands in place over the wound until she's certain there's no fresh blood leaking from it.

Only then does she finally allow her eyes to travel to Akko's face.

She hasn't woken or moved, and her mouth is still open in a yelp of agony. Slowly, Diana removes her hands from Akko's side and wipes the blood on the grass before pulling her wife into her lap.

"Akko...?"

Now Diana is shaking as she brushes her wife's bangs from her face, revealing her closed eyes. She keeps her other hand over Akko's bloodied side, trying to focus enough to sense the malicious presence of the poison.

It's there, very faintly, boiling beneath her skin. But it isn't a lot – not nearly enough to kill a witch, especially one who has practiced as much magic as Akko has. In using various different types of magic over time, witches build up a sort of barrier around themselves, making them stronger by the year. Diana is confident the poison in Akko's system will dwindle into harmless amounts before it can have any worse effect on her than causing mild numbness in her side for a day or two.

Cerus nuzzles the side of his mistress' face softly, a motion that reassures her. He would be able to sense any further threat to Akko's life and would have informed Diana promptly. If he is calm, Diana knows there is nothing left to worry about.

Guardian curls his warm tail around them, draping both witches in comfortable softness. He lays his head down beside his mistress' and licks her cheek gently. Diana looks up at him with tired but kind eyes.

"She will be all right."

Guardian mews like a kitten, then lets out a soft rumbling purr. Even Serpens had been worried, but now he acts as though he'd never cared, though he still stays close and curls himself beside his mistress.

Cerus eases himself to his knees and allows Diana to lean against him for support. Diana rests her head against his briefly before returning her full attention to Akko.

She leans over her wife, wrapping her in a gentle embrace, kissing the cheek the snow leopard had missed. She cradles Akko's head with one hand as the other travels down to her chest, resting at her collar to feel for her pulse. It's slow and steady, a resting heart rate with no cause for concern.

It had felt as though she'd lost a lot of blood at the time, but now Diana realizes it hadn't truly been as much as she'd initially thought in her panicked state of mind. She once again feels for the presence of poison within Akko's body, but it's even less than what she'd detected moments earlier, confirming her theory that it will dissipate harmlessly into her system.

The final ounce of fear leaves Diana's body in a sigh as she pulls Akko up into a loose embrace. Only now do her tears finally begin to fall.

"You... have always been far too reckless, Akko..."

Diana presses a soft kiss to her forehead, then one over each of her eyelids.

By that point, Luna Nova's security team is beginning to rush onto the scene to detain the offenders. Diana stands with Akko in her arms and mounts Cerus who then stands, holding her wife in her lap as she explains the situation to the guards and other witches who have arrived. She makes it sternly clear, in no uncertain terms, that she wants the fiercest punishment to befall the offenders, and that she herself wants to be present at their sentencing.

With the promise never to allow the criminals to see the light of day beyond their prison cells, Diana wishes Guardian farewell, promises him that Akko will be all right, and rides off into the night with Serpens on her shoulder and Akko in her arms.

. . .

Diana stays awake for the majority of the night, monitoring Akko's condition. She sits in bed scanning a book by lamplight as Akko rests quietly beside her, now re-dressed in her sleep clothes.

Diana can't sleep, not when she knows Akko might wake at any given time and potentially aggravate her wound. She's too anxious anyway.

She loses track of time and only documents it by how often she leans over to kiss Akko's cheek or comb her fingers through her hair.

She must've done both things three dozen times before Akko finally stirs. Diana puts her book down immediately and gently rests a hand on Akko's shoulder, already anticipating that she'll try to sit up once she's conscious.

A cracked moan slips from her mouth as her eyelids begin to flutter. Diana rests her free hand on Akko's chest and rubs softly in circles to ease her from the very start. Her wife sniffles a bit, taking in her familiar surroundings until their eyes meet.

"Diana..."

"Everything is all right." She tells her this before Akko can even get the chance to start worrying, before her paranoid mind can get ahold of her. "Guardian is unharmed, as is everyone else, save yourself. The poachers have all been detained and taken away. Please do not try to move, Akko."

Relief floods through Akko at the news that her familiars are all right, but she can feel the ache in her side as though she'd been sleeping on a boulder. But in contrast to that, Diana's hands are soft and gentle on her stomach, assuaging the pain bit by bit.

Akko doesn't know what time it is, but she knows it must be late. When she looks up at her wife, she can tell Diana hasn't slept at all yet tonight. Akko tries to shift, but remembers what Diana had just told her about not moving. So she lifts her hand up to rest it on top of her wife's. Their rings clink softly.

"Diana... are _you_ all right?"

The white-haired witch sighs.

"I am, and your concern is very much appreciated. But enough worrying about others, Akko. It is time to think of yourself."

"Then I _think_ I wanna hold you so I can make sure we fall asleep together."

Diana offers a smile. She turns to ask the lamp sprite to extinguish its light, and once the room is dark, she slowly lowers herself beside her wife at long last.

Akko reaches for her and feels no pain in moving her arms as she does so. Diana doesn't brace much weight on her, keeping the embrace extremely light. She realizes Akko must've done the same thing for her many times in the past after Diana herself had been injured.

She strokes her hand up and down Akko's injured side, though always pauses just before making contact with the area of the wound. Akko hugs her shoulders, sighing as she cuddles into Diana's neck, breathing in her familiar scent of feather pens and ink.

"Mmm you saved me again, Diana."

"I would prefer if you would stop putting yourself into situations that _require_ my saving you... But I understand why you did what you did. You have very keen instincts, Akko. If not for your inkling this evening, we would not have discovered those poachers as soon as we did."

"I'm gonna have to visit Guardian again tomorrow," Akko mumbles. "He's gonna be worried."

"He isn't the only one," Diana whispers. Akko opens her eyes wide in shock and looks across the room to where Serpens is coiled up. Diana nods. "He was anxious all the way as I carried you back here. He would never admit to it, but he was very worried about you."

Akko smirks a little.

"That big scaly softy."

"Indeed he is."

Akko chuckles softly, but it ends up as a yawn. Diana dips her head to kiss her. Akko moans sleepily and mumbles her name into it. Diana kisses her several more times, light and slow.

"Rest now, Akko. It is late."

"Mmn... you, too..."

"Of course. But if you feel unwell in the morning, you must take the day off to recuperate."

"I'll be fine~ Diana, you're already worrying about something that didn't even happen."

"I am simply saying this as a precaution-"

"I know. If it hurts in the morning, I'll cancel my classes. I promise."

"Thank you."

Diana bumps their noses together and kisses between Akko's eyes, coaxing her to close them. Akko squeezes her torso, nuzzling into her chest. Diana takes care to drape her arms over Akko's back without touching her injury. She still can't erase the image of Akko being shot from her mind, though. She's still so furious at those poachers, and at herself for being unable to stop them-

"Di-a-na." Akko looks sternly up at her through the darkness. "You're worrying about stuff again."

Diana bites her lip.

"I merely-"

"You need to rest too. That's the deal." Akko enforces her bargain rule with a small kiss. Diana sighs, threading idly through her hair.

"It just... infuriates me. They tried to hunt magical creatures, our own familiars, and you-"

"Shh..." Akko quiets her with another kiss. She knows Diana doesn't get angry often. Rarely ever. And only at people like poachers does she ever get _this_ furious. It's a rage that burns through her, prickles at her jolting heart like molten thorns.

Akko knows her wife can't afford to get so unsettled like this, not when her heart is so impressionably fragile. Akko finds Diana's hand and drapes it directly atop her injured side. She doesn't feel a thing from the contact other than comfort.

"I'm fine, Diana. See? I know you're mad at those guys. _Believe_ me, I know. But they'll never hurt anyone ever again. And that's thanks to you."

With her wife's reassurances, Diana releases a seething breath, one that's already leaking through with exhaustion.

" _Us_ ," she murmurs. "It is thanks to you as well, Akko. You and your keen intuition."

"Us," Akko agrees. "And 'us' deserves a good rest of the night's sleep." She bumps her nose against Diana's tenderly, coaxingly. After another exhale, Diana calms herself enough to see the sense in those words.

"Yes," she agrees at last. "We should rest."

She makes sure to pull Akko closer, turning her so she rests on her good side and puts no pressure on her injury. Diana tugs the blankets up over her wife's side and shoulder, while Akko makes quick work of cuddling up.

"You've gotta remind me to thank Cerus the next time you summon him," Akko mumbles.

"You needn't do that. He knows." Diana smiles briefly as she turns to look back across the room. "But do not forget to show appreciation for what Serpens did tonight as well."

Akko chuckles.

"That scaly old grump is really just a big softy. This is good blackmail to use against him."

"Akko."

"I'm kidding~ I appreciate what he did for me. And I appreciate what you did, too. Thank you, Diana. I love you."

Akko seals the confession with another kiss, one that's longer this time, if not a little tired. Diana kisses back, but only as much as she needs to.

"I love you too, Akko. Rest well."

"Sweet dreams~"

The night moves in around them, now shedding quiet moonlight in place of prior concerns.

By morning, the pain will have faded and left them each a little stronger.

* * *

 **A/N: Before you ask about witches being able to create a protective 'barrier'** **that dissolves poison** **around themselves by using/practicing tons of magic and why Diana is poisoned in this AU, remember that the arrow that hit Akko was made by people.**

 **Diana was essentially poisoned by Death himself (the Sorcerer), so it just goes to show how severe that poison is, that not even the experienced Headmistress of Luna Nova had practiced enough magic to create a 'barrier' strong enough to spare her from that pain (though it definitely would've killed anyone with any less experience than her). At least, that's my take on it.**

 **Also I wanted a situation/excuse for Diana to use the Aeguil spell, the one we saw her aunt and cousins use against her in the anime.**

 **Next chapter is surprisingly... a fun one. A nice non-angsty one. It will update soon!**

 **Please review!**


	7. A Witch's Wife

**Like the rest of this fic, this chapter is dedicated to Neon, though this chapter specifically (though posted a few days late) is her Christmas gift from me. We discussed an idea like this months back just casually and for fun, but I decided to make it into a fic, a fun cute one that's a nice, angst-less read for a Christmas present to such a talented artist and amazing friend.**

 **For you Neon. Love you, and hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 7. A Witch's Wife

When Akko wakes that morning, she feels a little drowsy. It's odd, because she can tell right away it isn't the drowsiness that comes from waking up. It's something else, but she can't put her finger on it.

Either way, she does her best to ignore the unpleasant weight in her eyelids and contents herself by snuggling up to Diana's warm back, wrapping both arms around her torso and deflating against her. She nuzzles into her wife's hair and shoulder, trying not to wake her just yet.

But it isn't much longer before Diana is roused, not by Akko's cheek against hers nor her arms rubbing across her stomach, but something else. Like Akko, Diana can't exactly pinpoint the source of what's amiss, but there's definitely something.

Opening her eyes, Diana shifts in her wife's arms, turning around to face her. Akko is blessed with a soft good-morning kiss to the lips and hums happily into it. When Diana withdraws, she glances her wife over curiously.

"Good morning. Akko, are you... all right?"

Akko blinks, a little surprised by the question, but at the same time not surprised that Diana can also sense something is off.

"Yeah," she nods. "Are you...?"

Diana also dips her head.

"Yes."

"Okay. That's good."

Both of them are a little relieved, but still confused as to what exactly has them both feeling this way. But they don't have a lot of time to worry about it right now, because it's time to start getting ready for their classes.

So the couple helps one another out of bed, smoothing out each other's hair and stealing little kisses as per usual as they go about their morning routine.

They keep themselves alert for the remainder of the day, with that little inkling of something off tugging at the backs of their minds.

But by the time they return to bed that evening, both of them are still fine.

Even so, they feel the need to be closer than usual tonight. So they cuddle up closely, hugging each other with a firm defiance of whatever is trying to intrude on their paradise.

They wish each other goodnight and sweet dreams as they always do, fingers idly threading through each other's hair as they do so. Their hearts press together and thump softly, providing a stable rhythm for them each to match their breathing to as they fall asleep, not knowing they'll soon find out what had perturbed them today.

* * *

The following morning, it is Diana who wakes first, as she often does. But the sun isn't just slipping through the curtains as it is when she usually wakes. In fact, the sun isn't even up yet when she wakes.

The light is barely light, just a dim gray glow that's painting the room, hardly distinguishing objects from their shadows. She hasn't woken from a nightmare this time. Something else has coaxed her awake.

Right away, she can sense something is surely amiss, and now she can sense it much more clearly than she could yesterday. Her eyes fly open in shock as she reaches for Akko in the darkness.

Thankfully, she doesn't have to go far. Akko is lying there beside her, snoring merrily, blissfully. Diana taps her shoulder and shakes her firmly.

"Akko!" She can't keep the ounce of panic out of her voice, knowing what she knows now.

Akko gags on her next inhale and scrambles awake, pushing herself up to sit and face her wife, her hair and clothes a ruffled mess.

"Diana? Wh-What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Diana keeps her hand on her wife's shoulder and reaches out to do the same with the other.

"I am fine... Akko... it is _you_ we should be concerned about."

"...Eh...?" Akko looks down at herself, and though nothing seems to be physically out of place, now she, too, can sense it's a different matter. This was what she and Diana had been sensing yesterday as well, only now it's a bit more obvious.

"My magic..."

Diana nods.

"Indeed... it is draining..."

There is a basic sense of magic that surrounds all witches and magical beings. It clings to them like a second skin or a barrier, and is something they hardly ever take note of because it is so second-nature to them.

Only when that aura is drastically changed in some way – be it a gradual or rapid increase or decrease in magical energy – is it very clearly noticeable.

And now Akko and Diana both notice it for sure.

Akko yelps, hugging herself as if it will prevent more of her magic from leaking away.

"N-No stop! W-Why is this happening? What's going on?"

"Calm yourself." Diana slips her hands down from Akko's shoulders to rest at her sides, supporting her and keeping her steady. She looks deeply into Akko's chestnut eyes, willing her to take a deep breath. "I apologize for worrying you, Akko. I was not thinking clearly. I was immediately concerned, but now I realize there is little need for that."

"W-What? H-How is this not concerning, Diana? M-My magic is-"

"It is all right, Akko," her wife murmurs. "You are merely suffering from a minor Magic Drain."

Akko blinks, but her teeth release their grip on her bottom lip.

"Magic Drain...?"

Her wife nods again.

"It is exactly what it sounds like. It is a rather rare condition that only affects one in one thousand witches, or so. In severe cases they can result in a loss of magical abilities, but as we have both learned, with rigorous practice and dedication, those skills can be re-learned."

Diana presents her with a soothing smile, preventing Akko from getting too worried.

"Your case is very minor, which is why we could sense it in advance. Your magic did not rapidly deplete in a matter of minutes, but rather leaked out gradually. No one is certain why Magic Drains happen or of how they are caused. It merely seems to be random.

"Some theorize it is a necessary procedure of the planet taking in magic for itself where it is lacking. With witches being some of the most powerful sources of magic on earth, it is believed the planet simply 'borrows' what it needs from us. It is never a life-threatening situation."

As she elaborates on all she knows about her wife's condition, it begins to ease Akko's fears. Diana seems to know all there is to know, and it isn't a condition that will permanently affect her magics.

With each word out of Diana's mouth, Akko calms down more and more until she can breathe easily again. But the initial fright had shaken her up quite a bit, and Diana can see that. She pulls Akko softly into her arms, covering her back protectively.

"It is all right, Akko. You will be fine. Though we do not know what causes a Magic Drain, there is a simple way to heal from it and regenerate your magics within a timely manner."

"Really...?" Akko finally relaxes against her chest. "Thank goodness..."

"It is nothing serious," Diana reassures her. "You will be fine. I _can_ promise you that, Akko."

Diana doesn't make promises often, because she knows not many are likely to be truthfully kept or fulfilled. Akko knows this better than anyone, that Diana won't make a promise for fear of lying if it can't come true.

So the fact that she _is_ making this one without a second thought removes whatever lingering weight of uncertainty this situation had over Akko. She hugs her wife in return and catches her breath.

"Okay..."

Diana holds her close – preciously – glad beyond relief that this is nothing serious.

She knows Akko could rest until morning and they could go to the school's healer for treatment then, but Diana knows Akko won't be able to rest now even if she tries. Her paranoia will surely cause her great unease, and if it had been Diana herself who'd been affected by the Drain, she surely would've wanted to get treated sooner rather than later.

So she poses the offer of going now instead of after sunrise, and as expected Akko quickly agrees.

The two of them take turns showering, freshening up, and changing clothes before meeting back at the center of their bedroom. Akko's still fidgeting a little. It's uncomfortable to be able to literally feel her magics slipping away from her without her consent or control. She doesn't want to rush Diana, but she feels like her skin is crawling.

"Can we go now...?"

Diana grabs her wand and makes quick work of tidying up the bed with it before going to her side.

"Yes, of course." Diana wraps an arm around the small of Akko's back, because the discombobulation of losing some of her magic could cause her to be unsteady.

Together they make their way out of the room and head toward the healer's quarters. She is an older witch with long straight grey-violet hair and flowing robes by the name of Lydia. When she comes to answer the door, Diana apologizes for waking her. But Lydia shakes her head as she invites them inside.

"You didn't wake me, Headmistress. I could sense a disruption in the magic and was already on my way out to find you."

Her room is full of various plants, herbs, and incenses. The walls are lined with shelves of books on healing and little bottles of potions and jars of ingredients. Diana herself is familiar with most of the items inside due to her family's heritage. However, she has never dealt with a Magic Drain before and knows it's best to bring Akko to a true professional.

Lydia looks over Akko briefly, then holds a hand up in front of her to feel for her magical force. It doesn't take her long to diagnose exactly what Diana had guessed earlier.

"It's a minor Magic Drain. I can fix her up in two shakes of a lamb's tail. I say that because the antidote involves a lamb's tail," she says with a smirk.

Akko grimaces at her dark sense of humor but stays put as she watches the older witch glide across her chambers, collecting bits and pieces of ingredients – a few plant leaves and a dash of some things from inside the jars. With a flick of her wand, she churns it all together in a small cup, creating a serum of sorts.

When it's finished, she hands it to Akko who accepts with a whimper. She tries not to look at the bubbly purple liquid staring back at her, and her nose wrinkles distastefully.

"It smells like sewage."

"Perfect," Lydia claps. "That means it's ready."

Akko clamps her mouth shut and looks up at her wife. Diana places a reassuring hand on her shoulder by means of encouragement.

"It will help you regain control of your magic," she reminds her.

Akko whimpers for a second longer, then steels herself. Drawing in a deep breath, she squeezes her eyes shut and pinches her nose as she brings the cup to her lips and tilts her head back. She can't really taste it, but she can feel the slimy texture slithering across her tongue as she gulps it down. She barely manages to finish the cup before she bursts out gasping for clean air.

"Guh! There, I did it!"

"Splendid." Lydia takes the cup from her and places it back on a shelf. "Now then, you'll probably want to take the day off from your classes." Here, she looks up to Diana. "Perhaps you might do the same, Headmistress. The antidote can make one feel rather... unbalanced. And not just physically."

"Hah?" Akko blurts. "What's that mean?"

But Diana seems to be fully aware of what the healer is implying.

"I understand. You have my deepest gratitude for your assistance. And at such an odd hour."

"Think nothing of it, Headmistress. It's been a few decades since I've gotten to treat a witch suffering from a Drain. This was good practice for my old memory."

Diana dips her head one last time and shakes Lydia's hand.

At last, she and Akko take their leave and begin making their way back to their own quarters. The sunrise is still about half an hour shy, so Diana plans to bring Akko back to bed and have her rest as much as possible as she begins her recovery.

Even now as she walks her back through the hallways, Akko is a bit unsteady on her feet. Diana needs to keep one hand on her back and one on her arm just to ensure she can walk properly. The effects of the medicine must be almost immediate, because Akko can barely speak with how sluggish she's feeling.

"Mmn, Diana...? Are this... is my magic better yet?"

Diana chuckles softly and gently steers her wife away from the wall.

"Not just yet. It is going to take several hours. You will be out of commission for an entire day at least."

"Out of commitment? That's no fun..."

"Do not fret. I will be staying with you."

"You will? Okay, that's better already." Akko giggles childishly and sways into Diana's side.

"Careful. We are almost there."

They manage to make it back to their room without much of a hitch. Diana politely rouses the sprites in their lamps so they can light the room enough to see by. She assists Akko in shedding her hat, robes, and boots, leaving her in a light layer of underclothes. Akko wobbles on her own two feet, but Diana quickly steadies her.

"Are you all right?"

Akko looks dizzily up at her wife and smiles.

"All right? I'm all right. I'm all left, too."

Diana sighs a little worriedly.

"Very well. Then please get some rest now. I will handle the arrangements to cancel your classes today."

"Arrangements?" Akko parrots. "Like flower arrangements?"

Diana blinks, both perplexed and amused.

"Yes, I suppose. Something like that."

"Oh, boy!" Akko gives a little bounce of excitement. Diana tightens her hold on her so she won't stumble.

Gradually, she persuades Akko to follow her back to bed. The brunette all but flops face-down into her pillow and begins rolling around like a little kid.

"Ahhhh it's so soft. It smells really nice. So do you, by the way."

"Thank you." Diana sits beside her for a moment and leans down to kiss her forehead. Akko freezes and her eyes go wide.

"Whoa."

"Whatever is the matter?"

Akko starts giggling again.

"You _kissed_ me!"

"Indeed," Diana muses. "Now please try to get some rest."

"Can you stay with me?" Akko pines.

Diana ponders for a moment.

"I have a few matters to attend to. Those arrangements I'd mentioned earlier."

"Then I'll wait!"

"I will try to be quick about it."

She begins by pulling the blankets up over Akko, tucking her in as a way to ensure she won't get up again on her own. She then retreats to her desk and takes a seat, pulling out a few pieces of paper and a feather quill pen.

She writes out several notices, one for Akko's classes, one for her own, and one for their fellow faculty members, explaining why neither of them will be able to attend their classes today.

The ones meant for the students' eyes give vague details and leave out Akko's exact ailments, but reassure that she will recover within a day or so. They also give brief assignments the students are to complete in their professors' absence. In the letter to the other staff, Diana describes the situation in a bit more detail. When she's finished, she casts a summoning spell.

A moment later, a pair of barn owls come fluttering to the window that Diana opens for them. She ties the notices to their legs and speaks to them in their tongue, then sends them off gratefully.

It's been quite some time since she's been able to have a day off for unthreatening reasons. Most of the time it was because of a health issue, which were rather severe in some cases.

But for the upcoming day, she need merely to take care of Akko and ensure they both relax.

It's an odd feeling to know she doesn't have much work ahead of her today, at least in the paperwork sense.

Diana removes her hat and boots as well, then quickly changes into more casual robes, placing her administrative clothes back onto their hangers in the closet. The sprites in the lamps turn off all the lights as the sun begins peeking through the curtains.

Diana turns back to the bed and finds Akko lying on her back with her arms stretched up above herself. She's turning her left hand around every which way, mumbling to herself. It takes Diana a moment to realize she's admiring her wedding ring.

"Woww..." Akko sighs. "It's so pretty~ The Shiny Ring, heehee!"

Diana can't keep the smile off her lips as she retreats to her side and lies down next to her. Akko draws her hands to her chest and rolls over to face her.

"Hey, Diana? Is my magic better yet?"

"Not just yet, I am afraid."

"What? Don't be afraid. I'll protect you!" Akko throws her arms out around Diana defiantly and squeezes her close. Diana's hands find their way to Akko's sides and ease her back.

"That is not what I meant. But thank you nonetheless, Akko."

"Heehee, you're welcooome~" Akko is interrupted by a yawn. She slumps into Diana's chest and closes her eyes. "Hmmm I need a nap..."

"Go right ahead." Diana nuzzles her wife's bangs aside and kisses her forehead. "Rest as much as you need to, Akko. You needn't worry about a thing today."

"M'kay..."

Diana looks fondly down at Akko as she curls up against her chest like a baby animal. She makes a dozen or so little sleepy noises before she finally settles comfortably. Within minutes, she's fast asleep, enveloped by Diana's softness and warmth.

Diana watches over her for a while. Closing her eyes, she reaches out to sense for Akko's magical aura. It is indeed steadily recovering, but will likely take the entire day and a good night's rest to rebuild itself.

She's glad to take the day off for something like this, especially if it means she'll get to spend her time together with her wife. She isn't certain how much the medicine will affect her when she wakes again later, but so long as it helps Akko recover, she doesn't care.

Diana stays awake until the sun has risen, and until her owls have returned to complete their deliveries. After she thanks them and sends them off once more, Diana closes her eyes and rests her cheek against Akko's head.

With the medicine affecting Akko as it is, Diana believes the harmful attributes of her paranoia will be put at ease, at least for today. Perhaps they'll both be able to enjoy themselves in an easygoing day later when they next wake up.

With this hope in mind, Diana drifts off into slumber.

* * *

She next wakes to the feeling of something lightly prodding at her back. Within seconds of opening her eyes, she remembers the exact situation she's in right now, and can only assume the fumbling fingers playing through her hair are those of her disoriented wife.

Judging by the sunlight, it's a few hours before noon, which means they've rested for at least three more hours. As Diana gets her bearings, she can hear little giggles coming from behind herself.

"Prettyyy~" Akko muses to herself. Diana feels another clumsy poke to her hair, as if Akko's trying to touch it carefully, but her lack of coordination is working against her. Her airy voice continues to hum. "So so pretty~"

Diana smiles and slowly turns herself over to face her.

"Good morning to you as well."

However, Akko hadn't been expecting that. The second Diana moves to face her, the brunette scrambles back a little.

"Duwaaah, you're awake!"

"Indeed I am."

Akko smacks both hands to her face, which has turned incredibly red incredibly quickly.

"Oh no... you... you didn't hear what I said, did you...?"

"Indeed I did."

"Oh..." Akko hides her face tightly into her hands and starts to sniffle. "Oh no..."

Diana is a bit taken aback by the sudden tears, but she can only assume Akko's become more emotional because of the medicine.

Even so, she doesn't want her to cry. Even if it is rather adorable.

"There now." Diana pulls Akko into her arms again. Akko clings to her like a magnet, mumbling some more.

"You weren't supposed to hear that..."

"Why ever not?"

"It's embarrassing!"

"But I loved to hear it," Diana soothes her. "Thank you, Akko."

And as if a switch has been flicked, Akko's mood perks up.

"Really? You like it? Then I'll say it again! You're so prettyyy Dianaaa! The prettiest ever! Super pretty! Prettier than... than... than anyone!" She can't really put together a complex string of thought, but she's doing her best. Diana appreciates that.

"Thank you very much."

"And not just your hair!" Akko continues. "Of course that's really super-duper pretty, especially when the sun is making it all shiny. But everything about you is pretty! Your hands, your face, your eyes... especially your eyes. And your skin! Especially where it's all purply!"

She's saying so much so quickly that Diana can barely follow her train of thought. It takes her a second to realize Akko is now talking about her scars.

Of course Akko has said similar things in the past. But with her like this now, it almost feels as though she's a different person. Diana feels suddenly self-conscious and tries to pull her nightgown up to conceal the scar on her chest. Akko notices right away and pouts.

"Noooo, don't hide it! It really is pretty! It looks like the night sky, all swirly and mystical. That's what I think." She declares it proudly, like a child who had just figured out a complicated equation. Akko snuggles closer and brushes her nose against Diana's collar. "I like it a lot," she sighs. "A lot, a lot..."

And her words and actions convey much more than that simple meaning.

Right now, when Akko isn't entirely of her right mindset, she still says these things and calls Diana pretty. She doesn't flinch or recoil, doesn't seem hesitant. She isn't mentally monitoring herself or her emotions right now, which means everything she's saying and doing is entirely genuine.

Diana has always known just how dearly Akko loves her. But to have it reaffirmed like this makes her a little emotional. Two small tears drip down her cheeks, and as she reaches up to wipe them away, Akko notices.

"Oh my gosh!" she gasps. "A-Are you crying? P-Please don't cry! I-I'm sorry! Oh no, oh my gosh, I made the prettiest girl ever _cry!_ What the heck am I doing?!"

"Akko-"

"If... If you cry, th-then I'm gonna..." She can't even finish speaking as her own tears start dripping down in waves. "I made her cry... ohhhh no, I made her cry..."

"Akko." Diana sits herself up in bed and helps her wife up as well. She pulls Akko's hands gently away from her face so Diana can look down into her eyes. "It is all right. These are the best kind of tears. I promise." She reenforces her words with a smile and pulls Akko into a soft embrace.

Akko continues to sniffle and blubber into her shoulder.

"Th-Then... you're no sad? I d-didn't make you sad...?"

"Absolutely not. In fact, just the opposite."

"Wh... What's the opposite...?"

"Happy. You've made me very happy, Akko."

"H... Happy...?" Slowly, the brunette pulls herself away to meet Diana's pretty gaze. "I... I made you happy?"

"Yes. Very happy," Diana confirms. She maintains her smile as proof and leans forward to kiss Akko's cheek. Again, Akko's mood changes in a split second.

"Happy! I made her happy! Oh, thank goodness!" All traces of Akko's tears vanish in seconds as she exuberantly pulls her wife into another big hug. Diana chuckles softly into her hair and holds her in return.

For a moment, Akko wiggles merrily in her embrace, mumbling to herself. She's interrupted by a loud grumbling sound.

"Whoa! What was that?" Leaning back, Akko begins to scour the room. "Is it a bear? A dragon? Or-"

"Your stomach, perhaps?"

"Hah?" She blinks, then looks down at herself as her stomach growls again. Akko sighs in relief. "Oh, that's much better than a dragon. B-But what can I eat?"

"Please," Diana says. "Allow me to handle that. For now, why don't you freshen up a bit?" She slides herself off the bed and tugs Akko's wrist to help her stand, then guides her toward the bathroom. Akko has to admit she feels a little icky and would like to shower it all off.

"Okay... but are you sure it's okay if I use your bathroom?"

"My? You mean our?"

"Huh? I... I do?"

"Go right ahead." Diana releases her wrist once they've reached the door, though there's still a hint of concern in her voice. "Should anything go amiss, please do not hesitate to call for me. I shall be right here."

"Okay. Um, th-thanks." Akko's face is already turning pink again, and it's as though she's a school girl crushing on Diana all over again. As if she doesn't know their current relationship.

But before Diana can inquire about that, Akko's already disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door behind herself. Diana stays alert in case Akko calls for her until she hears the water running.

At that point, Diana uses her wand to make a call for room service this morning, briefly explaining the situation to the trolls in the kitchen. She knows the slight amnesia caused by the medicine won't last longer than a day, but even so Diana wants to make sure Akko is as comfortable as possible in her current mindset.

She requests Akko's favorite breakfast dish of omelette and rice, as well as a glass of fruit juice, then tea and salad for herself. Once her order has been placed, she retreats to the bathroom door to call for her wife.

"Akko? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah! This shower's suuuper cool! I wish I could use it every day!"

Diana chuckles.

"If only that were the case..."

After several more minutes, the water shuts off. That's when Akko's timid voice calls out.

"U-Um... Diana?"

"Yes?"

"I um... I forgot to bring a change of clothes... C-Could you-?"

"Just one moment. I shall fetch you some."

"Kay... Sorry..."

"No need."

Diana makes a quick trip to the dresser and fishes out a few of Akko's leisure clothes, ones she usually wears at times when she wants to relax. She knocks on the bathroom door to announce she's brought them. The door opens slowly, and Akko peeks out from the other side, blushing and clutching a towel around herself.

"Th-Thanks."

"Do not mention it."

Akko accepts the clothes and vanishes again. The room service arrives a moment later, and Diana thanks the delivery trolls humbly.

By the time Akko steps out into the bedroom in her fresh change of clothes, her favorite food is waiting for her on the nearby table.

"Th-Thanks, Diana. I can't believe how well these clothes fit me! It's like they're mine! Oh! Is that breakfast? C-Can I have some?"

"Of course."

"Gosh, you're the best. W-Wait! I-Is that omelette rice?! H-How'd you know my favorite food? I mean, I always knew you were super smart, but this is-"

"Please eat, Akko." Diana pulls out a chair for her confused wife, then sits beside her on a second chair.

Together they enjoy breakfast, though all the while Akko seems to be a bit fidgety. Of course that doesn't stop her from wolfing down her food to the point where Diana has to gently urge her to slow down. When they finally finish eating, Akko slumps back in her chair and lets out a huge sigh.

"That was yummy... Oh! H-How much do I owe you?"

Diana blinks, tilting her head.

"Owe me...? Akko, you needn't worry about that."

"Really? That's good, cuz I don't think I have any money on me right now... M-Maybe I can take you out to lunch to say thanks! O-Once I find my wallet..."

"I assure you, it is all right, Akko. You needn't take me anywhere. In fact, it would be best for us simply to stay inside today."

"Hm? Why's that? It looks like such a beautiful day today! We should go outside!"

Diana gently covers Akko's hand with hers.

"I would have to advise against it."

"Awww, how come?"

Diana isn't sure how to explain things to her when she's like this, so she keeps it very simple.

"In truth, you are recovering from a sort of sickness right now, Akko. And it would be to your benefit to stay indoors and rest for today."

"Sick? I am? Huh... But I feel fine!"

"That may be so," Diana smiles. "But it would put my mind at ease to know you were tended to."

"Tended to... by you?"

Diana nods. Akko's jaw drops.

"S-So that means you... _you're_ my caretaker, Diana?!"

The white-haired witch is a little taken aback.

"Y-Yes..." It seems Akko doesn't remember their relationship after all. Diana doesn't want to overwhelm her. "Would you perhaps... prefer if it were someone else...?"

Akko's face heats up all over again. But at the suggestion of Diana getting a replacement for herself, Akko shakes her head so quickly she gives herself a small headache.

"N-No! I-I mean, you don't have to do that! I like being with you, Diana! You don't have to get someone else!"

In all honesty, Diana is a little relieved. She'd wanted to look over Akko herself, but not at the expense of her wife's comfort.

"Are you certain?"

Akko grabs both of Diana's hands now and nods vigorously.

"Certainly certain!"

"Very well. Though I'm afraid it will mean you won't be able to do much today. I would prefer to have you rest as much as possible so you can regain your strength."

"That makes sense if I'm recovering from something," Akko says. "What exactly was it that made me sick?"

"Well-"

But before Diana can get to explaining things, a knock comes on the door. Akko jumps and shrieks at the sound and ends up huddling behind Diana as she stands. Diana slips an arm around her for support and faces the door.

"Please come in."

With permission given, two familiar witches enter. Diana isn't surprised to see Akko's best friends, despite the fact that Lotte and Sucy don't live on Luna Nova's campus.

"Good morning, Diana!" Lotte's polite voice sings across the room like a soothing melody.

"How's Akko?" Sucy's blunt voice contrasts almost comically.

"Good morning to you both." Diana steps aside to reveal her wife, urging Akko to look up. "Lotte and Sucy have come to see you."

Akko peeks up at them curiously.

"Lotte... Sucy...? Oh! Hey, I know you guys!"

"I sure hope so," Sucy grunts. "After all the crazy stuff you put us through."

"Sucy, not now!" Lotte chides her. "Akko might not remember everything."

"Did you perhaps see my notice?" Diana asks.

"Yes. We're guessing she hasn't recovered her full memory yet."

"That is the case."

At first they keep their distance as they enter the room, and Akko watches them from behind Diana's arm.

"Wow... you guys sure got taller since I last saw you."

"Well," Sucy mutters. "Maybe one of us did." She grins at her much smaller wife, and Lotte pinches her ear.

"Ah! Sucy, you forgot the flowers!"

"Whoops. Oh well, no big deal." Sucy draws her wand and gives it a swirl. And out of thin air, a bouquet of different-colored mushrooms appears in her arms. "There. Done."

"Sucy! Those aren't flowers!"

It was a very simple spell Sucy had just cast.

And yet it has Akko reeling back, nearly toppling the chairs behind her.

"H-Holy crow!"

"Akko?" Diana swiftly reaches out to catch her, pulling her close so she can maintain her balance. "What is the matter?"

Akko looks at Lotte and Sucy, then back up to Diana, then back and forth several more times.

"Did... Did you _see_ that?!" she blurts, clinging to Diana's arm. "Sh-She just made those appear out of thin air! H-How did she _do_ that?"

"Eh? Akko-"

But before Diana can say another word, Lotte casts another quick spell that changes the bouquet of mushrooms into a bouquet of flowers. Akko yelps again.

"Oh my gosh! H-How are they _doing_ that?!"

The other three occupants of the room now give her their full attention.

"Eh?"

"Huuuh."

"Akko..."

The three of them answer together:

"It's just magic."

Akko seems to be frozen in place for a good long moment, her jaw and eyes wide. Diana can tell by the glaze in her wife's eyes that she truthfully can't comprehend what she's just heard.

"There... wait... wh-what...?"

Diana shares looks with both Lotte and Sucy. They come to the mutual agreement to tell Akko everything she doesn't already know in this state of mind.

So Diana leads her wife to their bed so Akko may sit comfortably as she listens. Meanwhile, Lotte places the flowers in a vase she conjures up, once again to Akko's astonishment. Sucy changes a few of the flowers back into mushrooms just to see Akko's eyes nearly pop out of her head again.

From there, the three of them briefly explain everything to Akko; about magic, about Luna Nova, about Chariot and about how Akko herself had gotten to be where she is today. It seems she'd had vague memories of all this, but not of the magical aspects of it all.

Diana can infer that the medicine had used some of her memories of magic in exchange for healing her physical barrier of it. She'll be back to normal by tomorrow, but for now it's only fair they try to explain things to her so she isn't confused and nervous all day.

They explain all they can to her, though they only paint a general picture and leave out any unnecessary details that will ultimately come back to her tomorrow. Even so, by then end of it all, Akko is flabbergasted.

"Whoa... s-so I... I can do magic too?"

"Indeed," Diana affirms. "You are one of Luna Nova's top professors."

"I am?!"

"Somehow," Sucy grins. "Even though it took you so long to learn how to ride a broom."

"R-Really? It did?"

"It wasn't exactly your fault," Lotte cuts in. "But that's another story."

"Oh..." Akko looks to the bouquet her friends had made for her, then back to Diana, then down at her own hands. "So I'm a professor here. I hope I'm not too old..."

"If you'd consider your twenties to be old," Sucy mutters. "You're like a newborn, Akko."

"Nothing compared to Sucy's mom!" Lotte says. "She's a few centuries-"

"Centuries?!" Akko blurts.

"But she still looks like she's only two-hundred!" Lotte concludes.

Akko stares blankly at them both.

"Holy crow."

"It isn't that surprising," Sucy grunts.

"To Akko it is," Lotte reminds her.

"Indeed," Diana says. "She seems to have forgotten much about Luna Nova and the magical world, for the time being."

"But her magic aura seems to be getting better," Lotte notes. "When I'd read what you'd written in your notice, I was a little concerned. But she seems to be doing just fine." She now turns to her good friend and hugs Akko briefly. "Make sure you get plenty of rest, okay? Diana will take good care of you!"

"Okay!" Akko squeezes her back, then reaches out for Sucy, willing her to join the embrace. Sucy rolls her eye but slinks forward nonetheless.

"Don't do anything stupid," she advises. "Then you'll be better by tomorrow."

"Okay, okaaay." Akko lets her friends go. "Thanks for coming to see me, you guys. Even now when it's so many years later you guys are still together. That's so nice..."

The pair of witches share a glance.

"Well yeah."

"Of course we're still together," Lotte says. "We _are_ married after all."

It's supposed to be a casual reminder. But she forgets that Akko isn't exactly all caught up with the present.

"W... _Whaaaaat?!_ " With a screech of astonishment, Akko very nearly topples backward off the bed. If not for Diana's swift reflexes once again, she might've fallen. Akko clings to her arm with tears rising up behind her eyes. "L-Lotte... Sucy, y-you're... you guys are...?"

Sucy rolls her eye.

"Geez, you didn't even remember that much?"

"I guess that means the medicine is working," Lotte chuckles.

Akko starts to sniffle.

"Th-That's... that's so great you guys! I'm so happy for yoooou!" Her voice rises up in a blubbering wail as she curls up onto the bed sobbing. Diana gently pats her back, a little baffled herself. Lotte and Sucy can only muse to themselves.

"It's exactly how she reacted when we first got married for real," Lotte reminisces.

"Hey," Sucy mumbles. "If this is how she's reacting to _us,_ do you think she knows...?"

They both fall silent, blink, then look at Diana. The white-haired witch gasps and puts a hand to her mouth.

"I... I am not sure if she... is aware..." She looks down at the ring on her left finger.

Before any of them can say anything more, Akko lifts her head and straightens herself up, wiping her arm across her face, smiling tearfully.

"Wow..." she sighs. "Lotte and Sucy got married. That's so... that's so wonderful... I'm so happy for them. I hope some day I can be that lucky..."

"Ah-"

"Seems she doesn't know after all."

"Oh goodness..."

Sucy, Lotte, and Diana speak in turn, shaking their heads. Akko looks around to each of them like a confused puppy.

"Huh? What don't I know?"

"Oh my..." Diana puts a hand to her temple. "How shall I go about explaining it..."

"I got an idea." Sucy slides forward close to the bed and slings and arm around Akko's shoulders. Smirking devilishly, she lowers her voice. "Hey, Akko. You've always had a crush on Diana, right? Why don't you make your move, huh? See how it goes."

Akko's face heats up in a second.

"W-Wha- S-Sucy, I-I can't do that!"

"Sucy!" Lotte reaches out to grab Sucy by the arm and tugs her back. "Don't be mean to her when she's like this!"

"Sorry. Couldn't resist. I wanna see what happens."

"Always making her the guinea pig..."

But it seems Akko has taken Sucy's advice quite literally. She doesn't know anything about hers and Diana's current relationship. As far as she knows, they are simply colleagues who work together at Luna Nova, and Diana has been assigned to take care of her today.

With her mind jumbled as it is right now, Akko can only focus on what Sucy had told her. She shifts about on the bed nervously, sliding a few inches away from Diana now as she twiddles her fingers. While Sucy seems to be enjoying her reaction, Lotte and Diana share a guilty look.

"Enough with this prank, Sucy," Lotte murmurs. "I don't want to be mean to her."

"Fine, fine."

"E-Either way," Lotte continues. "I think we've overstayed our welcome. We should let Diana handle this."

"Guess you're right."

With that, the two of them take their leave, with just a few murmurs of well wishes for Akko to feel better soon.

After the door has closed behind them, Diana turns her full attention back to her blushing wife. Akko meets her eyes for only a second before looking back down into her lap.

"W-Wow... so Lotte and Sucy are married, huh?"

"Akko-"

"A-And... wh... what about you, Diana? If you don't mind my asking, a-are you, um... s-single...?"

Diana puts her hand to her mouth again. Her heart throbs. Akko is simply too adorable.

With a gentle smile, she replies.

"I am not."

Now Akko looks like a puppy that's had its favorite treat stolen from under its nose. Her shoulders slump and tears start welling up again.

"O-Oh... I see... s-so you're taken then... Of course you are. You're so pretty and smart..."

" _Akko_."

Diana moves herself closer before Akko can break her heart. She puts her right hand on her shoulder and slides her left into Akko's palms, trying to get her to look at her ring. Akko sees it glowing softly against her skin and sniffles.

"Oh... y... you're married, too? That's... That's so great, Diana. I'm happy for you."

"Ah-kko."

Diana moves her left hand a little, until her ring is resting right beside Akko's matching one on her own hand. Akko's crying a little bit in her dejection, so it takes her a moment to realize what she's looking at.

"Oh yeah. I have a ring like that too..." She jolts. "W-Wait, does this mean... I- _I'm_ married, too?" Desperately, she looks up into Diana's eyes. "D-Diana, w-who am I-"

Diana gives her answer without words, in the form of a kiss. It's the first sign of blatant affection they've shared since Akko had started her recovery.

Diana holds Akko's shoulders and hands as she kisses her, keeping her close, but not restraining her.

Akko freezes, half of her breath falling out in a whimper while the other half falls into Diana's mouth. Her face turns the color of a summer sunset, and her heart basically stops for a few seconds.

She doesn't respond for a moment. Only at the very end does she kiss back, but she pulls away a second later.

"D-Diana... we-we're both married... we... we really shouldn't be doing this... I mean, not that it wasn't _really_ nice, b-but we-"

" _Akko_."

Again, Diana says her name like it's a prayer, almost beseechingly now. It seems it still hasn't clicked for her yet.

Diana lifts both of her hands up to the sides of Akko's face and rests their foreheads together, bumping her nose softly against Akko's. She can sense her wife is still tense and nervous. Diana kisses her one more time, much more softly now, keeping it brief.

But Akko is still wafting heat, and it seems she's forgotten how to breathe. Perhaps it would be best if Diana spell it out for her after all.

Diana is sure to look directly into her eyes as she does so. She smiles with all the affection in her heart and then some.

"Akko. _You_ are the person I am married to."

The words don't seem to click. Akko gives her a blank stare, and a few more tears drip down her cheeks.

"H-Huh...?"

Diana kisses her lips again, then her nose.

" _You_ are my wife, Akko."

Akko almost falls off the bed again. Diana quickly pulls her forward, steadying her.

"Akko?"

"I... I-I'm...? Y-You? Diana, y-you're my? I- _I'm_ your-"

"Here." Diana takes Akko's left hand with hers and lets their rings clink together. Akko looks down and several more tears fall into her lap. She looks back up at Diana, and the waterworks start all over again.

"N-No way... Th-This... This isn't... just a dream... right...?" She starts to hiccup, her breath choppy and heavy as the emotion surges up within her. Diana pulls her into a secure embrace so there's no risk of her swaying.

"By some miracle, it is not," she whispers. "It is all very real, Akko."

Even she has started to cry now. Influenced by Akko's raw emotion and genuine reaction to this discovery, Diana can't help but start to sniffle as well. She's just too precious, too pure.

Diana kisses her again. Then again. Until their sobs turn into bubbling laughter, brimming over from their hearts. Akko falls forward lightly on top of Diana, hugging her to the mattress.

"Wow! Wow, wow, wow! I'm married to Diana! I'm married! To _Diana!_ To _you!_ I'm your _wife!_ You're _my_ wife! Holy crow!"

"My sentiments exactly." Diana pulls her down for another kiss, looping both arms around her back. Once they part, Akko gasps a little bit in excitement.

"S-So that means... I... I can hug you right? Can I do that? W-What about cuddling? C-Can I hold your hand? C-Can I-"

"Akko, you needn't ask. Of course you can."

"Eee!"

Delighted beyond words, Akko dives forward and nuzzles into Diana's hair, fitting her face into her shoulder and the crook of her neck. She's still crying a little bit, but it's the good kind. The best kind.

For a while, she's so excited she just keeps wiggling and snuggling up against her, unable to hold still. She won't stop moving her hands, trying to hug Diana in every way possible.

Diana returns the embrace whenever she can, but allows Akko to live her bliss to the fullest. She's exactly as she had been when they'd first started seeing one another and reached this level of physical comfort together.

She continues to mumble and sniffle and giggle to herself, while Diana busies herself with kissing Akko's temple or cheek whenever the opportunity presents itself.

It must go on for no shorter than an hour before Akko finally lifts herself up a bit and looks down into Diana's eyes, sparkling with emotion. Akko's too, are brimming with joy and love.

"Wow... I still can't believe it... You're my _wife_."

"Oftentimes, I have trouble believing it as well," Diana confesses. "But it was you yourself who taught me how to believe, Akko."

A fresh wave of color fills Akko's cheeks, but the smile remains. She sighs, bracing her weight on her elbows on either side of Diana. Diana can tell there's something more she wants to say and prompts her.

"Akko?"

The brunette bites her lip and lets out a long breath.

"D-Diana? I-Is it okay i-if I... k-kiss you...?"

Diana almost chuckles out loud, but she just barely manages to suppress it.

"Of course."

Akko makes another squealing sound in the back of her throat. She squeezes her eyes shut tight and tries not to hyperventilate.

Diana closes her eyes as well and waits patiently for her to get her bearings. She has to remember that for Akko right now, this is her 'first kiss' where she is initiating.

Diana waits, and it's a solid minute and a half until she can finally sense her wife leaning over her, drawing closer. In the end, however, all Akko manages is a very brief, very light peck to her lips before she buries herself in Diana's collar to hide.

"H-How was it...?"

Diana hugs her shoulders.

"Perfect. Thank you, Akko."

For a while longer, they lay there together.

To Akko, it feels like the first time she's ever gotten to cuddle with Diana.

And Diana certainly doesn't mind this over a day of work, either.

For a while they just enjoy it, enjoy each other.

It's about an hour later, after a brief nap together, when Akko begins to wonder what other kinds of things wives do together.

Diana sits them both up and pets a stray lock of hair from Akko's face.

"Allow me to enlighten you."

They spend the rest of their day doing 'Wife Things', as Akko refers to them. They brush each other's hair, hold hands, hug each other every way imaginable, and come suppertime they feed one another.

Though when evening comes, Akko is too embarrassed to get changed in the same room as her, so she does so in the bathroom.

While she's there, Diana decides to make good on her promise that she would arrange flowers for her. She casts a quick flourishing spell that temporarily allows flowers to blossom over the objects in the room. The carpet turns to soft grass while buds and blossoms sprout up in every possible color. Vines appear on the bookshelves, covered in tiny flowers.

When Akko next emerges from the bathroom, she steps back out into a room filled with flowers and color and softness. The aroma puts her at ease instantly as she scurries over to the bed where Diana is waiting for her. Akko throws her arms around her wife and whispers to her.

"It's so beautiful, Diana. Thank you."

At long last, they settle in for bed. The flowers of Diana's spell being to curl up, changing back into the objects they were before until only Lotte and Sucy's bouquet is left as the only flowers in the room.

The lights go off, but the moonlight shining in through the curtains still give them plenty of light to see by.

Before they lie down, Diana holds a hand up in front of Akko's chest to feel for her magic barrier. To her relief, it is almost fully restored.

"The medicine seems to have worked. Come morning, you shall have made a full recovery."

"Really? That's great!" Akko hugs her again – because she can – and sighs. "That also means I'll remember everything properly, right?"

"Indeed."

"That's good. Though I had a lot of fun like this, too."

"I am relived to hear that."

"I still can't believe we're married..."

"We both are still often baffled by that fact."

"Heehee~ Thanks for taking care of me today, Diana. I bet I was a handful."

Diana brushes their noses together.

"Not at all."

Akko steals another little kiss on her cheek, then lays down. Diana follows suit, lying on her back to let out a sigh. She can already sense Akko inching closer to her side.

"H-Hey, Diana? Is it all right if I-"

"Go right ahead." Diana lifts her arm invitingly. Akko squeaks and jumps at the chance to cuddle her some more.

"Heehee, wife, wife, my wife~"

She sings a little song to herself as she snuggles up to Diana, draping an arm across her stomach and side before resting her head on her chest. Akko puffs out a long breath, mumbling some more.

"Mmm Diana you're so waaarm~"

"Are you cold?"

"Just a little bit."

Diana gets to work right away in pulling the blankets up and over her wife's back, brushing her hair aside to ensure the back of her neck is covered. Akko presses closer to her, squeezing Diana around her side.

Diana keeps an arm across her back and shoulders, lightly embracing her. She curls her fingers through Akko's hair and begins brushing in soft soothing motions.

Akko goes limp against her, closing her eyes in total relaxation. Like this, she can hear Diana's heart beating steadily.

But then suddenly, it skips. Akko's eyes fly open in shock and she pushes herself up a bit.

"Whoa!"

Her sudden movement alarms Diana.

"What is the matter?"

Akko looks her over a little skeptically.

"Diana, are you okay?"

The white-haired witch is truly taken aback.

"Me? Of course. Why shouldn't I be?"

Akko seems satisfied with her answer.

"Okay. Just making sure."

She lays herself down again, a little more gently this time, hoping it wasn't something she'd done to make Diana's pulse so jumpy.

They settle back down in the same position as before. But it's only a few seconds later when Akko hears Diana's heart jolt again.

And it does it again. And again.

Every few seconds it happens. Akko knows it isn't normal, and it's making her worried. A whine rises up in the back of her throat as she pushes herself up again.

"Diana, are you _sure_ you're okay? Your heart keeps doing this weird thing..."

Now Diana understands Akko's concerns. She's lived with it for so long that it hasn't bothered or affected her since she'd been injured. Akko had become used to it as well. But as she is now, she doesn't understand why it's like this.

Diana had refrained from mentioning the Sorcerer in her explanations before, because she knew Akko would remember it all tomorrow. She'd wanted to give her one day to simply forget all of that.

Presently, Akko's still starting anxiously down at her, chewing her bottom lip. Diana feels a sad smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She lifts a hand to cover her scar and looks away.

"I suppose it is odd after all..."

Akko doesn't understand. She starts kneading the bedsheets fretfully.

"Is something wrong? Wh-What can I do, Diana?"

"Nothing is wrong," Diana assures her. "You've forgotten because of the medicine, but due to certain... circumstances, this is how things are for me now."

"...It is?"

"Yes." Diana turns to look back at her, still with that sad smile on her lips. "I am fine, Akko."

For some reason, Akko doesn't believe her. Gingerly, she lowers herself down again, hovering her weight lightly over her wife.

"So... you're okay?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you look so sad?" Akko feels like her own heart is about to break now. "Oh no! I-Is it because I said it sounds weird? I'm sorry! That's not what I meant! Honest! I only said that b-because I was worried about you. But if it's normal and if it doesn't hurt you th-then it's fine! I didn't mean to make you sad, Diana..."

Akko begins to sniffle again, blinking rapidly to keep the tears at bay.

Once again, she is far too precious for Diana to handle. She reaches up with both arms to embrace her yet again, pulling Akko down to rest against her.

"Shh..." She starts stroking through her hair again, running her fingers along Akko's back. "I know you meant no harm, Akko. It is all right."

Akko whimpers again, hiccuping into her wife's collar.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-"

"I know, Akko. You needn't cry. Please try to rest."

Akko pouts a little bit at herself for her mishap. She repositions her head where it was before, over Diana's heartbeat.

"I wanna listen more..."

"Go right ahead."

Diana holds her for a long while as Akko calms herself down. The sniffles gradually fade away into more even, relaxed breaths. Akko closes her eyes and focuses on the sound of Diana's heart.

"It's not weird," she mumbles. "It's really pretty. I love it."

Diana kisses her forehead.

"Thank you, Akko."

"Hmmm~" With a happier hum in her throat now, Akko hugs her wife closer. "Thanks again for... taking care of me, Diana."

"It was my pleasure," she murmurs. "Are you ready to sleep?"

"Mmm... yeah..."

"Very well."

"Hey, Diana?"

"Yes?"

"When... when I wake up... are we still gonna be married...?"

"Of course we are."

"Okay... I just didn't want all this to be a dream. If it is, I don't ever wanna wake up."

"You do not have to worry yourself over that," Diana assures her. "You can wake up and still be living this exact dream, Akko. Because it is reality."

Another sniffle.

"Thank goodness..."

Akko curls up into her side, still being lulled by the gentle pulse of her heart. Diana brushes through her hair for a moment longer, waiting until Akko's breathing has deepened.

"Goodnight, Akko. I love you very much."

Akko moans softly against her chest.

"I love you too, Diana..."

She can't wait to wake up and still be married to Diana.

* * *

When Akko next opens her eyes, it's clearly morning, just about sunrise. She isn't sure why, but the first thing she does when she opens her eyes is lift her left hand in front of her face to look at her ring.

The next thing she does is lower her hand and look at the girl sleeping quietly beside her. Her wife.

Akko briefly remembers she'd been affected by a Magic Drain a few days ago, but now nothing feels off at all.

 _Oh yeah! Diana took me to Lydia. But I can't remember anything after that..._

But she can feel for herself that her magic is back entirely now, which means the treatment must have worked. She feels very energized today, more than usual. But it isn't time to get up yet, and Diana is still asleep.

 _I bet she worked hard taking care of me yesterday._

Akko scoots in as close to Diana as possible and kisses her brow, then her nose, then her lips. It isn't often she wakes up before her, but when she does, Akko makes sure to spoil Diana awake.

So she wraps her arms around her and starts trailing lazy kisses all along her skin, pecking her cheeks and her jaw and the side of her neck, moving down to her shoulders and across her collar, then traveling up again to her lips.

It isn't long before Diana starts to stir. Akko kisses each of her eyelids to help coax them open, then waits until she can see those shining blue pools. When she can, she instantly bumps her nose against hers.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty~"

"Akko..." Diana pushes herself up and looks her over right away. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great! My magic's all back, and I know it's thanks to you, Diana! I bet you took care of me yesterday. I can't remember anything though. Was I a handful?"

Diana shakes her head.

"Far from it. You were simply a little confused, that is all."

"Huh... Well I'm all better now. I'll go thank Lydia today during my break time. Guess I'll just use yesterday's lessons for today-"

"Akko?"

"Hm-?"

The next thing she knows Diana's lips are on hers, and her hands are on her shoulders, pulling her in close. Akko half-giggles and half-hums, reaching out instantly to hug Diana's waist.

It lasts for a moment or so before they part for air. Akko gives a giddy hum and nuzzles Diana's shoulder.

"Hmmm that was nice~ Any reason for it?"

"Do I need a reason to kiss my wife?"

"Guess not. Can we take another day off from classes and just do this all day instead?"

"Akko."

"Okaaayy. Tomorrow's Saturday anyway, we can do it then."

Diana rolls her eyes playfully. They get out of bed and begin getting ready for the day. Akko catches sight of the bouquet and can tell right away it's from Lotte and Sucy.

 _I bet Sucy was messing with me yesterday..._

She showers, gets dressed, and then waits until Diana has done the same.

When Diana emerges from the bathroom dressed and ready for the day ahead, she finds Akko sitting in front of the bouquet patting her face. Diana makes her way over and places her hands on her wife's shoulders.

"Is something the matter?"

Akko grins up at her.

"Not really. My face just feels sore for some reason."

"...You did do a bit of crying yesterday."

"I did? How come?"

Diana takes both of her hands and pulls her to her feet.

"Mainly because you could not comprehend the fact that we were married."

Akko's jaw drops.

"Haaah?! I didn't-? ...Well then I guess that makes sense. I cried a lot the first time you kissed me. And then there was our wedding night-"

"I am aware, Akko. I was present."

"Oh. Right."

Just for good measure, they come to the agreement to kiss one more time. Neither of them cry this time.

At last, they are ready to start the day together. With a wide toothy grin, Akko takes her wife's hand and leads her to the door.

"C'mon! Time for breakfast! I'll feed you~"

"That will not be necessary."

"Aww pleeease?"

"...Perhaps just a bite, then."

"Yaey!"

Akko skips out the door and down the hall with her wife in-tow. Diana puts a bound in her step and a matching smile on her face as she follows.

Laughter and the sounds of their names fill the early-morning air, and tiny flowers blossom behind them where they step.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked it! The original idea was to have Akko tipsy and just be totally baffled by the concept of magic and then by the fact that Diana was her wife. I just altered it a bit so it'd be a magical 'sickness' instead of alcohol.**

 **Once again, a big shoutout and thanks to Neon for just being such a wonderful friend~ I hope to keep writing more for your AUs and for you in general~**

 **Please review!**


End file.
